SAPPHIRE SCALES
by 12star
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is the son of a powerful magician and a famous dragon hunter. One day someone tries to make him join a secret cult but is saved by a mysterious guy with sky blue eyes who calls him "master". Dragon!Alfred x Magician!Arthur.
1. Arthur

Sapphire Scales

CHAPTER 1

….

Arthur Kirkland lived in a small city that was always threatened by the presence of fire breathing dragons, large creatures that loved the taste of human flesh and mercilessly destroyed anything that they found.

This Arthur was the son of a powerful magician, who had died soon after his birth, and a famous (but retired) dragon hunter. The small green eyed boy was considered a prodigy as he mastered the art of magic at the tender age of ten and was invited to join the Dragon Hunter Association which was created with the purpose of protecting the city from dragon attacks. An invitation was almost immediately rejected by his father.

One fateful night, Arthur, now a handsome young man, returned home after a long day and was horrorized to see it was on shambles.

He desperately called for his father and froze when he saw a blood trail.

"FATHER!" Arthur called again and heard a weak groan coming from the kitchen.

The young magician found his father on floor with a large pond of blood surrounding him.

"Who did this to you?" Arthur asked with a shaky voice as tears formed on his eyes.

"Dragons…" His father muttered.

"The dragons?" Arthur exclaimed.

"N-no…" His father breathed out. "Dragons…my son…are not evil. Remember that."

"Who did this then? Tell me!" Arthur cried out.

His father simply smiled at him and caressed his face.

"The Association…found out…." The father said and he weakly pulled out a necklace that had a large sapphire in it and placed it on his son's shaking hand. "Take this my son…it will protect you…"

"Found out what?" Arthur asked urgently. Before his father could reply, an arrow came flying and pierced his father's chest, killing him instantly. The green eyes opened widely and shook in shock.

"Arthur Kirkland. I would advise you to come and join us." A cold, low voice said.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Arthur shouted into the darkness.

"Your father was mistaken in not sending you to us immediately." The same voice said. "Letting your great talent go to waste."

"BLOODY HELL! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! AND NO! I WON'T JOIN YOU!" Arthur shouted.

"It's not like you have a choice, young magician." The voice said as he pulled out a white crystal and shoved it in front of Arthur's face. "You will come with _us_."

Arthur gasped as he felt his mind fleeting away and his body losing strength at a fast rate. His emerald eyes dulled as the strange light of the crystal took over his mind.

…

'No. NO! I don't want to. HELP! HELP!'

'_Are you finally calling me?' _

'I don't care who the bloody hell you are but please…HELP!'

'_You haven't changed master. I'm glad. Don't worry; your hero will rescue you soon.' _

…

When Arthur woke up, he was in his bed and had the necklace that his father gave him in his hand. He looked at the curious looking artifact and slowly put it on himself. Soon after, he remembered the horrible events of last night which caused him to jump out of his bed and run downstairs. To his surprise, everything was clean and in order as nothing had happened.

'Was it a dream?' The young magician asked himself.

"Did you have a nice rest, master?"

Arthur was surprised and turned around to see a young man with beautiful sky blue eyes and wheat blond hair smiling at him.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Arthur demanded as he fell on the sofa.

"Aww. Did I surprise you, maaster?" The stranger asked playfully as he leaned forward to face the surprised mage.

"S-stop calling me master! I'm no master!" Arthur freaked out. "And what are you doing here? Where is my father?"

At the last question, the young man looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry, master. I could only save you."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked with a shaky voice. "You are saying that yesterday…"

The other remained silent.

"Oh god…" Arthur whispered as tears formed on the corner of his emerald green eyes.

…

A black crow flew into a dark cave where a cloaked person was waiting.

"So you couldn't bring him…" A woman's voice said. "How disappointing. On the other hand…it may be a good thing. He has finally shown himself."

The crow cawed as the woman caressed its black plumage.

"Well…we'll just have to try again…yes?" The woman smiled.

…

"My name is Alfred, by the way." The man said as he poured a cup of tea and placed it in front of the mage. "And I live to serve you."

Arthur simply stared at the young man smiling before him.

"You are saying that you know everything about me?"

"Yes, masteer." Alfred replied cheerfully.

"Stop calling me master!" Arthur shouted as he cautiously checked if the tea was poisoned.

"Hahahaha. But I can't! It's part of the contract!" Alfred smiled. "By the way, I didn't poison your tea. You can just drink it."

"Contract?" Arthur froze. 'Did I summon a demon?' The magician dropped his cup of tea, making the porcelain shatter.

"Hey master, relax will you?" The blue eyed man said alarmed. "Did you get hurt?" The wheat blond asked as he inspectioned his master.

"What do you want? My blood? My soul? Or wait did you take my father as the payment?" The green eyed magician hissed as his hand started showing sparks for a powerful spell.

"Wait! No!" Alfred urged. "Waa. First of all, I SAVED you yesterday and buried your father appropriately. Second, I'm no demon. I don't need your blood or your soul."

"Then what in bloody hell are you?" Arthur urged as he let the sparks disappear.

"So you really can't remember?" Alfred asked dejected. "No wonder you didn't call me until after all this years."

"You know what? I don't want to know!" Arthur said as he ran out of the house.

"Wait master!" Alfred called.

"Don't come near me!" Arthur shouted. Suddenly a transparent chain made of magic appeared around Alfred's neck, restraining him.

"Ack!" Alfred exclaimed as he saw the chain held him in place. The younger man tried to pull it off to no avail. "Damn it! It's dangerous to go there!"

…

Arthur ran into the woods until he felt his legs failing.

"Father…What is going on?" Arthur muttered as he fell to his knees. "Why did you die? Why is this happening?"

_Roar. _

Arthur's eyes widened. What was that?

_ROOAAR. _

"Oh shite…" He cursed.

How could he forget! He had just run into the woods that divided the city from the place where the dragons lived. He must have crossed the magical barrier that protected the city.

_ROOOAR. _

The sound of a large dragon fluttering its great wings made Arthur understand that the creature was near. He tried to get up and run but his legs were weak.

"Damn it." Arthur cursed again. "I need to use a recovery spell soon."

Suddenly the ground started shaking, making the Brit yelp just as he finished his quick spell. A huge red dragon was in front of him. It eyed Arthur with its amber-colored eye and started to breathe in air, which only meant one thing.

Large amounts of fire came out of the dragon's mouth; just before the flames reached the man he cast a shield around himself.

Despite being a great magician, he knew that his shield would not protect him for long as he was receiving the flames directly.

'Bloody hell…'

ROOAR!

Just as the mage thought everything was going to end, he heard a large and loud thud.

Arthur felt that the pressure on his shield had disappeared. When he opened his eyes he saw a sapphire blue dragon in front of him growling at the red one that had attacked him before.

'This is great.' He thought to himself. 'Because one dragon alone was not giving me enough trouble. Simple bloody fantastic.'

The blue dragon tackled the red one which caused the latter to try to bite its offender's neck.

Both roared to each other for a while and took off. The beating of their huge majestic wings made the whole place vibrate.

Arthur watched as the two great dragons fought each other violently. Tackling each other and biting each other whenever they had the chance.

In a swift move, the sapphire dragon pushed the red one to the ground and bit ferociously its neck.

The green eyes widened at the horror as he saw blood flowing from the red dragon's mouth. The red dragon in a last struggle to damage the other scratched the blue one's stomach which made the latter flinch. Moments later the red dragon's head fell with a loud thud. It was dead.

"Oh god…" Arthur whispered as he shook in place. "Now is my turn…"

The man closed his eyes but felt no attack coming. He opened one eye to see that the sapphire colored dragon was looking at him with icy sky blue eyes. The creature had the golden blood of the dead red dragon all over its face and with one lick it cleaned all traces of its opponent's blood.

Arthur waited for the dragon to attack him but it simply kept staring at him with its eyes. Soon it puffed once, making smoke cover the whole place.

Arthur coughed as he the black smoke entered his lungs. When the smoke dissipated, he was surprised to see fully clothed Alfred standing in front of him with a smiling face.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked in disbelief. "You are…You are a _dragon?" _

Alfred smiled even more brightly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that though, master…" Alfred said. "It must have been disturbing…"

Arthur didn't know what to say for a few moments. When he saw Alfred was bleeding, he knew this wasn't just part of his imagination.

"Alfred…Your wounds!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Eh?" Alfred said as he saw his now blood covered clothes. "Oh…yeah…That guy had really sharp claws. Haha don't worry about them!"

"Nonsense!" Arthur exclaimed as he carefully walked towards the dragon. "Let's go home. I'll treat your wounds."

"Master, it's really not necessary." Alfred said as he smiled.

"Shut up…It's my way of saying thank you for saving me…you git." Arthur said as a small blush appeared on his face. "It's not because I accept you or anything…You are still as strange as hell.

…

Back at home…

Arthur never thought the day he would use his magic to save a dragon rather kill it would ever come. He sighed as he walked back to the living room where the young man with sky blue eyes was waiting for him.

"Now Alfred…Show me." Arthur said as he finished smashing the herbs he needed and made a paste.

Alfred slowly nodded as he removed his bloodied shirt to show a horrible looking gash. Arthur could see that some sapphire scales awkwardly stood up where the wound was.

The young magician started chanting as he touched the gash on the dragon's body.

Alfred let out a hiss as Arthur's skin touched the side of his torso, where the wound was.

"Does it hurt?" Arthur asked as he eyed the other's face. "Should I stop?"

"Just a bit…Don't worry about it master." Alfred replied with a smile. "Do continue."

After closing the wound with magic, the magician proceeded to place the herb paste on top of the dragon's wounds and bandaged him, which earned him another hiss from the young dragon.

"Ready." Arthur said to himself. Just as his hand roamed to check that the bandage was not loose, he noticed how well defined Alfred's body was. The muscles were clearly visible under Alfred's slightly tan skin and he could swear he could see the faint color of Alfred's sapphire scales under his skin when it was directly under the sunlight.

"Everything okay master?"

Arthur jumped as he heard Alfred's voice.

"Uh…Yes! You are ready." Arthur spat out and turned away to hide his blushing face.

'What in bloody hell was I doing?'

As the young magician hurried to get out of the room, the dragon smiled to himself.

"Thank you master."

…

I wanted to try a new kind of story. So yeah, they are not nations but something else! The drama however will increase as the story goes on.


	2. Ciel

SAPPHIRE SCALES

CHAPTER 2

…

"What in the name of hell was I doing?" The blushing mage raged as he walked towards the lake that was found behind his home.

The green eyed man sat near the edge of the body of water and sighed.

"Father…" He mumbled as he looked at his own reflection. When he was younger, he remembered how every hot summer his father would teach him how to fish and swim in this private lake they owned.

The magician closed his eyes as he recalled the happy and vibrant days of his childhood.

…

"_OH Arthur! But this one is still a baby, it still has to grow up don't you think? It's not fair to take advantage of this small creature, right?" _

_Arthur nodded as he smiled and gave the small fish he had just caught to his father. _

"_It has such a pretty color though!" The young Arthur said as he looked at the fish that was panting on his father's large hands. "It's as if all the colors were shining at the same time! That's why I caught it!" _

"_It's because of its scales, son." The father said gently after laughing at his son's innocent remark. Then he slowly walked towards the lake. _

"_Scales?" The young child asked as he skipped to his father's side. _

"_Do you know what else has beautiful scales, my son?" The father asked as he slowly placed the small fish back into the water. The small child shook his head. _

"_Dragons." His father smiled. _

…

Arthur opened his eyes.

"Beautiful scales…." The mage whispered as he recalled the faint trail of scales underneath Alfred's skin.

He blushed again.

"GAH! NO!" The young man said as he shook his head. 'Stop thinking about that! What's wrong with me?'

…

Alfred closed his eyes as he felt a bit dizzy because of his injuries.

A few moments later, when the dizziness passed, a deep growl of his stomach made him open his sky blue eyes.

"Damn. That fight made me hungry…" Alfred said as he slowly got up from the sofa.

He peaked through the windows of the house, looking for his master.

When he finally spotted the mage sitting by the lake, he smiled.

"Master is so cute." He said absentmindedly and stopped. He blushed at his own remarks.

Another growl from his stomach reminded him why he had gotten up again.

"I hope he doesn't get in trouble when I'm absent hunting for food." Alfred told himself and then walked towards the front door.

"Oh well…here we go." He said as he smiled and walked outside. Soon he let large sapphire dragon wings appear from his back. Once spread, they circled the young blue eyed man who later transformed himself into the majestic dragon he was. Silently, he took off. A crow that was looking at the great blue dragon taking off tilted its head before taking off as well.

…

The crow landed in the cave and cawed loudly.

"Is he alone?" The woman asked from her sofa. "Oh well…I guess you should go and pay him a visit. Now that his guardian is gone…"

"Yes mistress. Leave it to me." Another female voice, that seemed to come from the water, said.

The cloaked woman giggled as she walked towards the large pot that was filled with water a few steps away from her.

"Let's see…how you do. Don't disappoint me."

…

Arthur stared at the lake reflecting about the death of his father and the strange events of that night.

_Arthur…._

The mage jumped at hearing his name and looked around, just to see that nobody was there.

"Alfred?"

_Arthur…_

No, it wasn't Alfred. It was a feminine voice.

_Arthur, dear. Look over here. _

Arthur set his emerald green eyes towards the lake again. For some strange reason, he saw a light moving around inside the water.

'What is that?' The mage asked himself.

_Arthur! Come here to play with me. _

The green eyes followed the small light that was moving inside the pond in circular motion. Slowly, the mage started feeling drowsy and tired as his green eyes followed the moving light.

_Arthur! Come…Don't you want to see beautiful scales? _

The green eyes saw a beautiful fin come out of the water that glistened with the colors of the rainbow as the sunlight shone on it directly.

_Look at my scales, Arthur. _

'A mermaid?' He asked himself. There were not supposed to be mermaids in this lake. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the voice of the woman.

_Shh…Arthur…Don't think. Just follow me. _

The mage slowly dipped his legs into the water, his mind completely taken over by the feminine voice and the beauty of the scales.

_That's right…Come here. _

Arthur was walking towards the tail that was waving to him. The tail disappeared into the water and the pale figure of a beautiful black haired young woman appeared before him.

"Hello there, Arthur." The woman greeted with a smile.

The mermaid gently placed her pale hands on both sides of Arthur's face.

"Be obedient and come with me, will you?" The woman whispered as she kissed Arthur's cheek. The mage didn't say anything, still entranced.

"You are so…handsome." The mermaid whispered again. "No wonder she was looking for you."

The mermaid slowly leaned in.

"One kiss won't hurt, right?" The pale woman said as looked at the beautiful face of the magician. With that she placed her cold lips on Arthur's warm ones, the strange sensation made Arthur's half-lidded eyes close completely. He started kissing back, too drugged by the voice and the images that had taken over his mind.

_ROOOOOAR! _

The loud sound made the mermaid jump and caused the mage open his emerald green eyes abruptly. Suddenly aware of the situation, Arthur pulled away from the mermaid and saw that Alfred was standing in front of them.

But it was not the Alfred he was used to, this Alfred had wings and his usually warm sky blue eyes were replaced by more reptile-looking icy blue eyes. A long dragon tail was moving from side to side behind the young man.

"Long time no see?" The mermaid asked, amused.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Him!" Alfred growled as he clenched his fists.

"Are you jealous because you saw us kissing?" The woman asked with a grin.

'KISS?' Arthur blushed as his eyes widened in horror. 'And Alfred saw us? Oh brilliant. This is just bloody brilliant.'

Alfred just growled.

"I'm warning you Ciel, get away from him." Alfred said with a low voice.

'What? These two know each other?' Arthur thought to himself as he looked back and forth between the mermaid and the half-dragon.

"HAHAHA. Sorry dear Alfred. I can't." The mermaid said. "Mistress wants him."

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you." Alfred growled before taking off and taking the mermaid from the water.

"Hahahaha. Always acting so roughly, that's so you." Ciel said with a grin. The mermaid then glowed and turned herself into a shark which bit Alfred's right wing.

Alfred flinched before falling into the lake with the shark.

"ALFRED!" Arthur shouted in horror, now on the edge of the lake.

…

Alfred tried to go to the surface and catch some air but an invisible rope tugged on his neck, not letting him go up any further.

"You should've thought twice before attacking me, you foolish dragon!" The shark said underwater.

Alfred stared as he growled.

"You can't defeat me in your current state. You should know that." The shark said before turning back into her mermaid form. "You can't even breathe under water."

Alfred felt his lungs burn.

"What a pathetic guardian you are." Ciel said with a grim tone in her voice. "You should never have followed him, Alfred. You should have never left her side."

…

"Oh my god…" Arthur muttered to himself as he tried to think what to do. "What is taking you so long, you git?"

To his knowledge dragons had great power in their wings so they could basically fly their way to safety in any kind of situation.

Wait.

Wings?

He then remembered how the shark had bit on Alfred's right wing before falling into the lake.

Arthur didn't waste time and quickly chanted a recovery spell which he saw didn't work. He quickly chanted all the spells he knew but none of them were strong enough.

'Bloody hell!' He swore.

He would have to use a more powerful spell that required a medium. He checked his pockets. He didn't have the special chalk with him to draw the magic circle.

'Brilliant.' He thought sarcastically.

The mage then touched the sapphire necklace and noticed it had a sharp age. It gave him an idea.

…

"I never thought I would see you die like this." Ciel said as she caressed the weakened dragon's wheat blond hair. "Do you really like him that much?"

The icy blue eyes stared at the mermaid with hate before he tried to beat his wings again. The pain made him stop.

"What a stupid dragon." Ciel said as she kissed Alfred's forehead. "Well, now my failed guardian, I shall go get Arthur."

The eruption of a blinding flash of light made the mermaid stop. Her eyes widened as she saw that Alfred's right wing glowed. Alfred's own eyes were wide open. After fluttering his wing, he turned to grin at the mermaid. He quickly swam towards the mermaid and took her by the fin and shot up the surface.

"Failed guardian, huh?" Alfred asked with a smirk.

"LET ME DOWN!" The mermaid demanded and transformed again but didn't work as Alfred's grip on her tail didn't allow her to move.

"You'll pay for posing a danger to my master." Alfred said before he covered himself in his powerful wings and turned into his dragon form. He threw the mermaid up in the air and breathed in. The mermaid widened her eyes in horror.

Arthur saw wide eyed as he saw how the large dragon burned the body of the mermaid down to nothing. The sapphire dragon then slowly made his way to the ground and covered his large body with his wings. Then the sapphire wings disappeared and the human looking Alfred with warm sky blue eyes stood there.

The mage then recalled the great amount of violence that he had seen. The red dragon and the mermaid had been destroyed mercilessly by the dragon that was walking towards him.

"Master, are you okay?" Alfred called as he approached the thoughtful magician. "Jeez I just leave you for a few moments and you manage to get yourself in trouble." He smiled.

Arthur looked at Alfred's face.

'This innocent appearance is only a façade.' He thought to himself. 'He is dangerous.'

"Master?" Alfred asked before his eyes caught sight of blood. "Master! Your hand!" Blue eyes widened.

Arthur woke up from his stupor and saw his slit hand.

"Ah…Yes. Normal spells wouldn't work and I didn't have my magic chalk so…" Arthur said as he felt how Alfred brought the hand to his mouth.

The mage's mind blanched when he felt Alfred's tongue trail the slit slowly.

After that, the dragon kneeled in front of him and kissed the hand. To the mage's surprise the blood stopped flowing and his skin closed up, as if the slit had never been made. All the while, the mage felt his heart catch up speed and his face heat up.

"You…You can cure wounds by just licking them?" Arthur stuttered. "You git! Why did I-"

"I'm sorry you had to use your blood for me master…" Alfred said as he kissed the inside of Arthur's hand again, making the latter shudder.

"S-stop..Al…" Arthur muttered weakly. His heart beating strongly against his ribs.

"I'm sorry…I won't let you spill more blood for me again." Alfred whispered as he looked up and sky blue eyes met emerald green.

'He's dangerous…' Arthur thought again.

The dragon smiled at him apologetically and stood up, not letting his hand go.

"But I'm extremely thankful, master." Alfred smiled. "I'm happy for having such a thoughtful master. That's why I couldn't say no to your healing session before. Thank you."

"Y-you GIT!" A flustered Arthur said as he took his hand back. "Don't get too full of yourself. Next time I won't heal you. So be more careful!" With that the mage sneezed.

"Oh no! Are you getting sick, master?" Alfred asked alarmed. "Let's go back before you catch a more serious cold!"

The dragon carried the mage bridal style.

"HEY! Let me down!" Arthur demanded.

"Hold on tight to me, master!" Alfred smiled energetically. "I'm a dragon, so my body is warmer than others! I will keep you warm with my awesome body heat!"

Arthur blushed again. Why did that sound so weird?

As Alfred carefully walked them back home and he held tightly to his dragon, he hid his face into the dragon's chest.

'I know he's dangerous, and yet…' Arthur said to himself as he felt his chest hurt because of his quickly beating heart. 'I don't want to get away from him…'

Of course the mage wouldn't admit that out loud. There was no way in hell he would.

….

"Ciel failed…" The woman said as she looked at her pot and saw the mage and the dragon together.

The woman tilted the pot in a show of great anger.

"Foolish dragon…." The woman grunted. "Do you really think you can protect Arthur?"

The crow cawed as the woman walked to the shelf and took out a bag.

"Very well…Alfred." The woman hissed. "I shall have to deal with this with harsher measures then."

The cloaked woman laughed hysterically as she took out a single purple dragon scale.

"Get ready you foolish dragon." The woman smirked.

…

That's chapter 2! Yup a fast update! YAY!

I hope you guys are liking this story because I'm sure I am having fun writing it! :D

Please review if you have the time. I want to know what you guys think!


	3. Mathew

SAPPHIRE SCALES

CHAPTER 3

…

Living with a dragon was not as hard as Arthur thought, especially because Alfred would keep his human form most of the time and his superhuman strength was actually very useful. To his dismay, the dragon loved to cling on him and would always follow him around. The only exception was when the affectionate dragon went to hunt. Two months had passed since his father's death and having Alfred around helped him deal with his loss better. At least he didn't feel lonely.

Yes, lonely. He didn't like admitting it but he knew that the dragon's presence made everything easier.

Arthur sighed before he splashed himself with more water and then looked up at the bright moon in the sky.

"Well…this bath has taken long enough." The mage said as he slowly pulled himself out of the lake behind his house. The same lake in which had been attacked a few weeks before. "I must hurry before that git comes back."

…

"Maaaster?" Alfred called as entered the house. "I'm back! I also caught an awesome cow for your dinner! Master?"

'Is he not home?' He asked as he started his heartbeat speed up. Had he been attacked again?

"Maaster?" He called again. 'No…I'm over reacting, maybe he's already asleep or something…'

The dragon dropped the dead cow on the kitchen and started looking for his master.

"Mas-" Alfred stopped when his wide-eyed sky blue eyes caught the sight of pale skin.

The dragon's mind went blank.

The mage's pale skin seemed to glow under the gentle silver of the moon. It was flawless and it looked smooth. Out of nowhere, he had the urge to touch the porcelain-like skin, just to know how it felt. It was not the first time he had seen a completely naked human body. Oh no. He had seen plenty, yes he had. He had feasted in many actually (in more ways than one), a fact he was not exactly proud about. He was a dragon after and had urges that he had learned how to control over time. He hadn't had human flesh for the past five years and he was very proud of himself for that. However this was the first time he felt so intrigued by the sight of a simple human body. His master was not exactly the most beautiful person he had seen but his body seemed different. He felt a strange feeling blossoming from chest. He didn't exactly know what it was. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to protect that body at all costs…just like a good guardian should.

"GAAAH! YOU GIT!" Arthur shouted as he spotted the stupefied dragon staring at him. "DON'T JUST STARE AT ME LIKE THAT! SAY SOMETHING IF YOU ARE HERE, YOU PERVERT!"

The sudden outburst made the dragon come back to Earth and he felt his face heat up.

"Oh god…I'm sorry, master!" The flustered dragon said as he turned around and ran away. "I'm soooorry!"

'Damn it.' The dragon said to himself before letting his wings appear and taking off. 'What was that?'

…

Great. It was bloody amazing.

He hadn't exactly gotten over the fact that he had developed a strange attachment towards the dragon (most likely because of the loss of his father) and the bloody dragon had seen him naked. NAKED!

The only person that had seen him like that was his father and it was when he was only 5 years old because he was too young to take a bath in the lake by himself!

There was a _reason_ why he had chosen to take a bath only during the night when Alfred was out hunting! Bloody, stupid, airheaded dragon!

Well, there was nothing to be done now. The only left to do was to dress up as soon as possible and try to avoid the topic when Alfred came back.

…

The dragon crossed the magical barrier of the city and landed on the highest cliff found in the dragon territory.

He sighed as he made his wings disappear and just sat there in his human form.

The beautiful image of Arthur's glowing white skin didn't leave his mind to his dismay.

"Stop thinking about that for god's sake!" Alfred said as he shook his head. "His your _master_. _Your master!" _

The great dragon closed his eyes and the image of a younger Arthur smiling at him appeared in his mind.

…

"_Wow! You are a real dragon, right? " A younger Arthur, about the age of 10, said to a growling sapphire dragon about the size of a large dog. _

"_I won't hurt you, I promise!" The green eyed boy said with a silly smile on his face. _

'_GO AWAY, HUMAN!' The dragon thought as he roared at the kid. To his surprise, the kid didn't show fear before him. _

_The boy then turned his eyes and the dragon saw how sadness took over those eyes as he saw what was behind the growling creature. _

"_I'm sorry about your mother." The boy said. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't have mom either. She died when I was born." _

_The dragon stopped growling as he saw how the boy's lips quivered a little. _

"_I know how you feel." Arthur said as he smiled at the dragon whist letting tears roll down his cheeks. And for some strange reason, the dragon felt guilty for making the child cry. _

_Moments later, the kid extended his arms towards the small dragon. _

"_Dad told me a hug makes everything better." Arthur said with a shy smile as he dried out his tears. When he saw that the sapphire creature kept staring at him with icy cold eyes, the kid slowly walked towards the dragon and sat right in front of him. _

"_C-can I hug you?" Arthur asked. "I'm sure it will make you feel better!" _

_The dragon stood silent not knowing how to react to the strange kid. _

_Taking the silence as a "yes", Arthur proceeded to wrap his arms around the dragon. The feeling of soft skin against his scales made him feel weird and pleasantly warm. _

'_What a strange human…' He thought as he let pearly tears roll down his face. At the same time he felt how the small hand slowly caressed the side of his neck. _

"_You know? My father was right!" Arthur suddenly said. "Dragons have beautiful scales." _

…

Alfred opened his sky blue eyes.

That had been the first time he had met his master. He smiled as he recalled how the young mage had strangely found a way to calm him down that horrible day.

'I wonder why master doesn't remember…' The dragon sighed dejected.

"You look SO pathetic just sitting like that in your human form Alfred." A voice said.

The dragon looked around just to find another man staring at him with piercing purple eyes.

"M-mathew?" Alfred asked in surprise as perceived a scent that he couldn't forget.

"I see you haven't forgotten me. How kind of you, _brother." _ Mathew hissed.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be…" Alfred said, his eyes unable to look away.

"_Dead?_ Yes. As you know, I was killed the same day mother was killed." The purple eyed man said. "But you know, my kind mistress just revived me a few days ago and she revealed me something very interesting."

Alfred couldn't say anything, he was too stunned.

"How could you Alfred?" Mathew asked with venom in his voice. "How you _dare _disgrace mom and me like that? No. How could you _throw_ your dragon pride away just like that? Pledge loyalty to a _human? _The vile creatures that killed us. _Traitor!_" The dragon hissed the last word.

"Mathew…You don't understand." Alfred said still trying to think of something to say.

"NO!" Mathew roared. "YOU are the one who is confused, brother."

With that large purple wings covered the man's body and soon a ferocious dragon appeared before Alfred.

_ROOOAR! _

'_Don't worry…I will help you get back to your senses…You will go back to mistress' side as you were destined to and be a good dragon. Just like the rest of us.' _

"Mathew, stop! Will you just hear me out?" Alfred pleaded, not wanting to fight his brother.

'_Hear you out? You will only speak out madness. Let me help you out, brother. I'm sure I can cure you.' _

Seeing that he had no alternative, Alfred transformed into his dragon form.

'_Ah…much better. You have always been a majestic dragon Alfred.' _

'_Mathew, humans are not that bad. I'm serious. That woman you call mistress is just crazy!'_

'_Oh god Alfred…I knew it. That human must have done something to you.' _

'_Master didn't do anything to me!' _

'_Don't worry Alfred…I'll help you.'_

With a loud roar, Mathew tackled Alfred off the cliff and bit his shoulder.

Alfred groaned in pain.

When both dragons reached the floor, the sapphire dragon hit the ground with a loud thud as the purple one lifted himself up the air.

Mathew's eyes glowed with a strange green shine and he bit his brother's neck, which made the latter opens its eyes widely.

Alfred felt his energy quickly flowing away from him.

'_Stay still brother…I'm almost done…' _

'_What are you doing to me, Mathew?' _

'_Making sure you are understand your position as a dragon.' _

Alfred's icy blue eyes widened and struggled against his brother's grip.

'_Don't try Alfred. I know how much you have practiced self-restriction. I'll have you know that dragons don't do that.' _

'_Mathew, s-stop!' _The blue dragon urged.

'_When was the last time you feasted on a human being brother?' _

'_Shut up. I don't like human blood.' _

'_Ha ha. You know that is a complete lie. No dragon resists the scent of human blood, especially when it is hungry or greatly weakened.'_

'_Mathew please…STOP!' _

The purple dragon only deepened its bite, making the other flinch and shudder in pain.

'_S-stop…' _

The purple dragon ignored his brother as he let his weakened brother fall. The blue dragon transformed into his hybrid form because of the loss of blood and was left panting with a horrible burning sensation coming from the bottom of his throat. Alfred growled loudly.

'_Now…I'll be kind enough and drop you off in your dear master's home. I'm very kind, aren't I?'_

…

"Where is that git?" Arthur asked out loud as he tapped his fingers on his kitchen table.

The git had left a huge dead cow in the middle of the kitchen to his horrid surprise and it was a pain trying to clean up the mess, even with the help of magic.

Did he do something to make the dragon not come back?

No. The git had seen him naked, it was all his fault.

THUD.

The sound of something heavy falling from the sky made him flinch and open the door.

"Alfred!" Arthur replied in great concern. "Where were you? Do you have any idea how worried I-" The sandy blond stopped abruptly as he realized that Alfred had a horrible wound on his neck.

"ALFRED! What happened?" Arthur replied in horror as his hand went towards the horrible wound but was quickly caught by the dragon's hand.

"M-master…" Alfred called out with a hoarse voice. "G-go…away. R-Run!"

"_Go away?_ You disappear for god knows how many hours and come back with a horrible neck injury and you ask me to _go away?_" Arthur raged. "You are out of your mind lad. I'm healing that wound first."

"N-no…P-please…" Alfred panted as he felt the urge surge up his throat again and pushed his master away with his super human strength as fast as possible. Arthur flew a few meters away from him and saw Alfred crouch. The dragon was now growling at the mage, his wings completely extended and his tail failing up in the air from side to side. Alfred's human face was now covered with some sapphire scales and his teeth looked sharp and feral.

Despite the fact Alfred was in his hybrid mode, Arthur recognized that pose immediately. It was the common position for a dragon that was about to catch prey.

"A-alfred?" The mage asked with a shaking voice just to see that Alfred's eyes were not blue but bright red. Another bad sign, red eyes meant extreme hunger.

The hybrid kept growling at the mage, showing no signs of recognition or reason.

…

The cloaked woman smirked as she saw her mirror.

"What an interesting turn of events." She mused. "But I'm sure I asked you to bring my Arthur to _me._"

"Did you mean bring him alive, my powerful mistress?" Mathew asked.

The woman laughed lightly as she caressed the side of Mathew's face.

"Not necessarily…Though I would appreciate if he were brought to me with all his pieces." The woman hissed. "Understand what I'm saying?"

"Should I go stop Alfred, then?" Mathew asked.

"No…That's fine." The woman said with a smile. "I doubt this woman's son would actually lose to a hungry dragon like him. And I believe this is a very interesting way of testing his power. If he dies in this encounter, it just means that the mage was not worth my attention in the first place."

"If you say so, Mistress." Mathew said as he smirked at the image of his hunger driven brother.

….

CLIFFHANGER! D: (But not for long…I hope. :P Have you noticed the fast updates?)

Will Arthur get out of this one alive? Will Alfred get his share of human meat? Who is the weird cloaked woman? And why is Mathew SO evil?

Thank you for everyone who has read this!

Once again please review/comment!


	4. Test

SAPPHIRE SCALES

CHAPTER 4

…

Arthur Kirkland couldn't move from his place. His emerald green eyes fixed on the bloody red ones that were staring at him with hunger.

'I knew this was going to happen sooner or later…' He thought to himself. 'I knew he was dangerous from the start.'

_ROOAAR!_

'_What should I do?' _

"Alfred…" Arthur whispered which made the hybrid roar at him. "Alfred…I know you are in there, you told me run a few moments ago didn't you?"

The hybrid just charged towards the magician who put up a shield around him. The magic had saved him from the horrible destiny of being cut in two by Alfred's claws but it disappeared as soon as the impact was over.

Alfred growled before charging again which only made the magician summon another shield.

'If I continue like this…I will only waste energy.' He thought to himself. Normally, summoning shields was an easy task but summoning one that could guard you from the attack of a powerful, full grown dragon was not. 'I have to find a way to stop him without hurting him or getting myself killed…but how?'

_ROOOAR!_

Alfred tackled him again.

"Ughhh." Arthur groaned as he tried to put up the shield for a bit longer as the dragon pushed harder. "Alfred! I'm telling you stop! You told me you were over this!"

ROOOARR!

Alfred's red eyes got brighter as they stared at Arthur's face. The dragon pushed harder into the shield until he successfully broke it to the mage's horror. Alfred attempted to grab the mage with his powerful tail but failed as the mage just tore them off and rolled away from the dragon.

Arthur quickly stood up as he panted for escaping from an almost near death.

Meanwhile the blood red eyes widened at the sight of the shirtless mage in front of him. The skin's glow under the light of the moon made it shiver. The image of Arthur's naked body a few hours before appeared in his mind as well as the emotions he felt then…

_I want to protect him…_

Red eyes quickly flashed blue.

"M-master…R-ru….ROOOOOAARR!"

Alfred shook and held his head as his eyes went blood red again.

"N-NO!" The hybrid struggled with a hoarse voice. "M-master p-please…"

_ROAAAAAR! _

Alfred caught himself, restraining himself from jumping on the mage that was a few feet away from him

"R-run…" The dragon hissed as he slowly took back his attack stance.

ROOAR!

'What was that?' The mage said as he looked at the crouched hybrid. "Alfred?"

…

"What is that stupid dragon doing?" The woman asked. "May I ask, _why_ is he hesitating? Didn't you make sure his wild side was the one in control?"

"I did my mistress." Mathew said, also surprised by the sudden hesitation from his brother. "Should I go get them?"

"No." The woman said with a smirk. "Let's wait a little more…I believe something quite interesting is about to happen."

…

"ROOOAR! GRR. GR. ARGH!" Alfred groaned as he tried to keep himself from attacking seeing that his master hadn't left.

Red eyes looked up at the mage. This time not with hunger but something else…The dragon was pleading the mage to leave.

Arthur simply walked towards the struggling dragon.

"Alfred…" Arthur whispered as he got closer to the hybrid. "You are in pain…aren't you?"

"M-masterrr…..ROOOOAAARGGGHHH!" Alfred pleaded as he held himself with even more strength, claws digging into his own skin. "I-I c-can't h-hold back any…GRRR."

The dragon's eyes went wide open when he felt his master's arms around him.

_Can I hug you? I'm sure it will make you feel much better!_

A childish voice said in the dragon's head.

"Father said…A hug always makes everything better…" Arthur whispered again.

The dragon felt his heart catching up speed.

"M-master?" He muttered in a more human voice.

'Does he remember?' He asked himself as he felt himself relax.

"Mast-" The intense burning on the dragon's throat returned and this time he felt his organs were being twisted around. "AAAARGGHHH!" He felt himself losing into that wilder side of him again and without thinking he bit Arthur's shoulder.

"Hnnng!" Arthur muffled his cry of pain as he held on the dragon's body even tighter. "A-alfred…"

Blood flowed into the dragon's mouth which made him flinch at its warm taste.

"Alfred…I know you can fight this off….You told me you were over it right?" Arthur whispered. "You said you would never make my blood spill for you again…right?"

Alfred only buried his fangs deeper into the mage's skin, making the latter squirm in pain.

'I can't let him go…I can't.' The mage thought. 'I don't want to get away from him. I can't leave him alone…I…I don't want to be alone either…'

As the dragon bit harder into the mage's flesh, he felt his vision blurring.

"A-Al…." The mage called out weakly as he slowly lost consciousness. "I w-won't leave you here…alone…"

The necklace around Arthur's neck slowly started to glow and blood red eyes widened.

"A-Alfred…I know you can…overcome this…hnngg!" Arthur said before falling into darkness. The hybrid shook as he forced open his mouth and let the unmoving mage fall. Tears rolled down the dragon's face as his eyes turned blue.

"M-master…" He whispered. "MASTER!"

…

"Did he die?" Mathew asked as he saw the distressed face of his brother.

"Who knows…" The woman said with a giggle. "Though I'm impressed…That boy managed to bring reason back to a hungry dragon. He's special. He is worth my attention after all."

"So the scum is not dead!" Mathew roared. "Don't worry mistress…I'll go finish him off."

"Mon dieu! Oh so violent!" A voice said in the darkness. "Young dragon, have you not realized this event has made Arthur Kirkland even more desirable for mistress, hmm?"

"WHO ARE _YOU_?" Mathew growled as he led his dragon features come out.

"Oh, so you are here Francis…" The woman said with a sweet smile. "I was expecting you…"

The man with wavy blond hair and sparkly blue eyes appeared and kissed the woman's hand.

"Long time no see, my lady." Francis said with a wink.

"You have not changed at all…" The woman said as he giggled.

"I cannot say the same thing about you thought…" The man said with a smile. "Either way, I'm glad to see you again, mistress." With that Francis kissed the hand again.

…

"_Take this Arthur." His father said as he handed the boy a plain necklace. _

"_But father! What if he doesn't want to?" Arthur asked as he took the necklace. _

"_You two have been playing together for almost three months now, son." His father said with a smile. "Seeing that he hasn't attacked you yet, I'd say this is what he wants." _

"_Really?" The young Arthur asked as he saw the sleeping sapphire dragon beside him. "Okay I'll ask him later then." _

…

"_Hey!" Arthur asked as he caressed the dragon's neck. "Um…I…" The boy stuttered as he took out the plain necklace. _

_The sapphire dragon opened its eyes widely at the sight of the necklace. _

"_This is a rider's necklace. My father said he got this from mother long, long time ago." Arthur said. "I still don't understand what it does but he said it would keep us together! This way we'll be together forever!" _

_The dragon tilted its head. _

"_Y-you don't have to if you don't want to! It's fine." The boy flustered. "I'm just saying…we could…"_

_The dragon leaned in to lick the boys face. _

"_Hey!" The boy giggled. "It tickles!" Then the dragon leaned to take the necklace with its mouth, threw it up in the air and blew fire into in. _

"_WAAA! Don't burn it you idiot!" The boy cried out as he caught the falling necklace into his arms. Green eyes widened when he saw that the necklace had a beautiful sapphire on it. "You…what did you do?" _

_The small blond turned around to see a smiling boy with bright sky blue eyes. _

"_W-who are you?" Arthur demanded as he jumped. "W-where is my dragon?" _

"_Huh?" The other boy with wheat blond hair asked as he saw his human hands and proceeded to touch his face. "No way! I turned into a human? WOW! AWESOME! Mom was right!"_

"_Wait…You are the dragon?" Arthur asked with wide emerald eyes. _

"_Yes! Oh! By the way, you can call me Alfred!" Alfred chirped as he leaned in to hug Arthur. "I'm so happy I can talk to you now master!" _

"_Don't call me master!" Arthur said as he blushed. "And get a-away from me!" _

"_Huh? But you're my master now!" Alfred smiled. "Now we'll be together forever right?" _

…

'Huh?' Arthur thought to himself. 'What a strange dream…' His heart was beating fast. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a beautiful blue sky and the sun.

"I'm not…dead?" Arthur whispered to himself when he remembered the horrible events of last night. As he tried to get up, he felt a horrible pain coming from his shoulder. "Ow…"

To his surprise he also felt a bit heavier than usual. His hand slowly trailed to his stomach to touch silky hair and a face. The shock made him jump up despite the pain from his shoulder.

"A-Alfred!" The mage called in shock when he saw the sleeping dragon comfortably sleeping on his stomach. "WAKE UP YOU GIT!" The green eyed man said as he pushed the dragon off him and felt a blush spreading all over his face.

"Huh? What?" The dragon asked at the sudden brusque move. Then, his sky blue eyes widened as he saw the flustered mage in front of him.

"MASTER!" The dragon smiled brightly as he tackled the mage into a bear hug. "Oh my god! I'm SO happy you didn't die!"

"You g-git…I can't breathe…" The mage struggled.

"I was SO scared…" The dragon said as tears formed in the corner of its blue eyes. "I thought I killed you. I thought I lost you…again…"

The wheat blond just hugged his master even tighter.

"I'm so glad I didn't kill you." The dragon said as he hid his face on the crook of the mage's neck. "I'm so glad…"

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

"Alfred…You git…" Arthur said as he saw his shaking arms wrapping around the crying dragon. "Don't cry you git…I'm here…"

…

Later that day…

Arthur touched his shoulder and flinched as he felt pain. His wound was not open but a scar was left on its place. Apparently Alfred had licked the wound that night.

The thought made him blush as he remembered the first time the dragon had closed a wound for him which reminded him….

He hadn't cured the dragon's neck injury!

"ALFRED!" The mage called as he put on a new shirt and walked out of his room.

"Master, you called?" Alfred appeared as his head came out of the living room's door.

Evidently, there was a blood soaked bandage around the dragon's neck.

"Master?" The dragon asked as he saw that the mage didn't reply and simply walked towards him. "Is something wrong?"

The wheat blond flinched when he saw that his master had taken the blood soaked bandage away.

"I'm curing that wound." Arthur said, "so stay still."

"No! Wait! Master! My neck is…!" Alfred tried to say but he felt that he was being restrained by magical chains again. _Damn master's magic! _

Alfred gasped when he felt the warm fingers of his master slowly tracing the wound on his neck. He blushed instantly and shivered.

"M-master…Wait!" Alfred moaned. "A dragon's neck is the most…!"

"Shut up you git!" Arthur said as he concentrated his power on the tip of his fingers. "It'll feel a bit cold, so bear with me. You'll be fine in no time."

Alfred's eyes widened as he felt the slightly cold fingers carefully run down the wound on his neck. His chest tightened at the feeling and felt more heat spreading around his face.

"M-master….n-nahhh… haaaah…" Alfred moaned.

Arthur stopped abruptly and looked up to see a blushing and panting Alfred.

"D-did you…Did you just _moan?_ " Arthur asked with his emerald green eyes wide open.

"I-I tried to warn you!" Alfred said with a distressed voice. "A dragon's neck is the most sensitive part of its body! Don't tell me you didn't learn that in magic school!"

"I-I…" Arthur blushed. "I'm sorry! I didn't remember!" The mage pulled himself away from the dragon.

"Master! You idiot!" Alfred shouted childishly, a blush still present on his good looking face.

"Idiot? Who are you calling an idiot! IDIOT!" Arthur shouted back as jumped back, a blush also covering his small frame.

…

Meanwhile, a small creature was looking at the two flustered men shouting at each other.

"Uhuhuhu! Those two seem like very fun people!" A tiny voice said cheerily. "I want to play too!"

….

Another fast update! :D

I'm SO thankful for all of your kind reviews guys! They really do cheer me on.

I'm sorry if you find grammar/spelling mistakes on this one! D: Sooorrrry! (I try to spot them but writing and re-writing makes me overlook some of them….Soorrrry! D: )

Anyway we now have our wonderful (?) Frenchman appearing in the story which means…honhonhon. :D (By the way, no, this is not FRUK.)

Arthur is having flashbacks that he doesn't recognize as flashbacks but strange dreams. He'll get more of those and we'll discover why he can't remember Alfred. And to Mathew's fans, don't you worry! He will not be eliminated by the woman for failing to turn his brother into a blood thirsty dragon! He's actually very important for later chapters.

Again thank you guys for reading!

Please don't forget to review/comment!

"


	5. Mint

SAPPHIRE SCALES

CHAPTER 5

…

Alfred sighed from his hiding place on top of the tree a few meters away the lake as he saw Arthur gasped for air after submerging himself into the water.

After the incident a couple of days ago, he found himself always spying on his master like this. He felt mesmerized and strangely calmed by the overall milky colored skin of the mage and how it glowed under the moonlight. The dragon's sky blue eyes traced the lines of his master's back and stopped abruptly at the sight of the scar on the mage's shoulder.

Alfred felt his heart starting to tighten.

'I did that to him…' He thought to himself. 'Even though I promised to protect him…'

'Don't worry about it you git.' His master would always say. 'It wasn't your fault.'

'Master is just too kind.' The dragon thought to as he shook his head. 'He's always been like that…'

Then he noticed that the mage slowly pushed himself from the water and started to dry his body with a towel.

"Well that was refreshing." The mage said as he put on a large robe. "Better get ready before that git comes back. I hope he catches a good one today."

'Damn it!' Alfred jumped as he realized something. 'I forgot to get his dinner again! GAH!' The dragon swiftly spread his wings and took off.

Arthur stood there unmoving as he heard the ruffling of the leaves.

"Git." He whispered as he blushed and walked his way back home.

…

Once inside the two storied wooden house, the mage walked the wooden staircase to get to his room. He took a towel that was hung on top of his chair and started ruffling his sandy blond hair. The mage sat on his bed and looked at his own reflection in the mirror that was just a few meters away.

'I wonder why he looks at me that way…' The mage wondered as he looked at himself.

Arthur was well aware that Alfred was spying him every time he took a bath. He wasn't stupid. He knew because even thought he couldn't "see" the dragon, he could "feel" him. Yes, he had to admit that it was very scary and he had the urge to call the git a pervert and curse him. But that feeling would always pass as he could also feel something else. Every day the mage could see a faint hint of guilt and distress underneath that cheerful demeanor.

_I'm so glad I didn't kill you. I'm so glad. _

That morning, Alfred had cried and held unto him as if he were a lifeline and for some strange reason he had returned the hug.

_I thought I lost you…again. _

Arthur thought deeply as he remembered the strange dream he had before awakening. Had that really been a dream? Was it possible that he had met Alfred before? Well...The necklace his father gave him just before dying was definitely the same one the younger version of him carried and the wheat blond kid with sky blue eyes had called himself Alfred.

_We'll be together forever right? _

He blushed. Considering that he had met the dragon long time ago, then why didn't he remember?

_You'll join us boy._

Arthur felt his heart halt.

_NO! I won't kill him! _

The mage's head started to hurt as a childish voice echoed in his head.

_I want to protect you, it's for the best. _

"Uggh…" Arthur groaned as he held his head in pain.

_I'll call you…Until then, wait for me. _

Arthur took in deep breaths as he felt his world blurring. His head hurt. And for some reason his heart did too.

…

"Maaaster!" Alfred called as he entered the front door with a large piece of cooked meat in his hands. "Maaaster! I caught a lamb! I hope you don't mind I accidentally burnt it with my awesome fire!"

No response.

"Maaaster?" The dragon called as he left the cooked lamb on the stove and walked upstairs. "Master?" Alfred saw that the door to Arthur's room was open.

'Jeez…Please tell me he is not in trouble again.' The dragon pleaded to himself.

The dragon entered the room and jumped when he saw a green haired girl about the age of thirteen smiling as she caressed Arthur's still wet hair.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Alfred demanded with a snarl which made large black eyes widen in horror.

"Waaaa!" The girl let out as she flinched. "Oh, it's just you. Shhh! Don't you see he's sleeping?" The little girl pointed at the dragon in a scolding manner. "Did anybody teach you any manners?"

"W-what?" Alfred asked taken by surprise by the lack of fear from the girl. "W-wait. I asked you who the hell are you! And GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MASTER!"

"SHHH!" The girl demanded making the dragon put his hands over his mouth. "Not only are you rude but also incredibly stupid! If I wanted to do something evil to him, don't you think I would've done it already? Stupid dragon."

"I'm not stupid!" Alfred muttered childishly. "But really, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"You can call me Mint!" The girl smiled. "I've been spying you guys for a while and today as I was looking for something to eat, I found him on the floor like this."

"So it was you who ate all of my treats!" Alfred demanded and then stopped. "Wait…Did you just say you have been _spying_ on us?"

"Yup!" The Mint chirped. "So yes, I know _all_ about your living habits. _Pervert dragon." _The girl smirked and made the dragon's face go red with embarrassment.

"Anyway~" The girl mused. "You just interrupted the best part, pervert dragon. I hope you are happy."

"What are you talking about?" The wheat blond asked. "What were you doing?"

"As I said!" The girl said. "I found the mage on the floor a few moments ago and came in to make sure he wasn't dead. I was planning to dress him up after appreciating his beautiful face."

"You were going to…w-what?" The dragon stuttered as his face flushed.

"He has a really nice body you know!" The little girl grinned. "And a very nice face too! You, perverted stupid dragon, just interrupted my opportunity to "explore" this wonderful body more carefully."

"Y-YOU!" The dragon raged as he took the girl from the waist and lifted her up. "I-I'm not the pervert! YOU ARE!"

"Hnnng…" Arthur muttered which made the young man and the girl stop. The mage held his head as he slowly opened his emerald green eyes.

"Looks like he's about to wake up." The girl said. "Hihihi…Time to transform."

With a "poof" the girl turned into a small winged green bunny which made the dragon surprised.

"Huh? Alfred?" The mage asked as he slowly got up. "Did I fall asleep on the floor?" The emerald green eyes caught sight of the small creature that was in the dragon's hands. "Alfred…What is that?"

"Miiiister! Miiister!" The small bunny squeaked. "Help me! This evil dragon wants to eat me! Pleaasse Mister! Save me!"

"W-What?" Alfred said in shock.

"Miiister! Please!" The small bunny looked at the mage with large pleading and tearful eyes.

When green eyes looked at the small distressed creature the only thing he could think about was how adorable it looked. He had a sweet spot for small and fluffy creatures.

"ALFRED! YOU GIT!" Arthur raged as he took the small bunny from the dragon's hands. "How dare you take advantage of such an adorable creature? You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"W-wait! No! Master you don't understand!" Alfred flailed. "That _thing_ is the most evil creature in this world! We have to get rid of it as soon as possible!"

"Belt up lad!" Arthur raged. "Stop being so rude!" He then turned to the small winged bunny. "Are you hurt small creature? Do you have a name?"

"I'm fine mister! Thank you very much for saving me from the evil dragon!" The small bunny chirped.

"I'm NOT evil!" Alfred protested. "I'm an awesome…"

"Shut up Alfred!" Arthur shouted.

"My name is Mint!" The small creature said with a smile as she nuzzled Arthur's neck.

"Well Mint…Do you have a place to stay?" Arthur asked with a smile.

"No…I've been wandering the place alone for a while…" The small bunny said with a sniff. "I've been scared…alone…" .

"Agh…Whatever! If it has survived this long, I'm sure it will do fine on its own!" Alfred spat.

"ALFRED!" Arthur glared at the dragon. "Don't be rude!" Then the mage smiled at the small creature. "You can stay with us if you want Mint."

"Really?" The bunny asked happily.

"WHAT?" Alfred asked in surprise. "B-But…!"

"Thank you so much Mister!" The little creature gleamed as it nuzzled on Arthur's neck again and rested on his shoulder.

"Please call me Arthur, Mint. No need of formalities here." Arthur said as he ruffled the small bunny's head.

"Okay Arthur! Thank you so much again!" The small bunny gleamed. Alfred simply brought his palm to his face.

"Well you must be hungry, let's get you something to eat." Arthur said as carried the small bunny on his shoulder.

Alfred stayed silent as he glared at the small bunny. Mint, seeing the deadly glare from the dragon, simply smirked back and held her small tongue out.

…

"Oh alone again, _Mathieu?" _The Frenchman asked as he spotted the dragon that was sitting alone on the entrance of the woman's cave.

"What do you want?" The purple dragon spat as his eyes glared at the man approaching him.

"Oh nothing." Francis said as he stopped right beside the dragon. "What are you thinking about, hmm?"

"It's none of your business." Mathew replied coldly.

"Could it be you are thinking about your _cher frère_?" The Frenchman asked.

"I told you…It's _none_ of your business." The dragon hissed.

"_Oui..Oui…_" Francis smiled. "Have you always been this cold, young dragon?"

Mathew remained silent.

"Or are you acting like this because you don't have a heart?" The Frenchman asked with large smirk.

"I don't need one." The dragon answered as his violet eyes buried themselves in the dark blue ones. "My only purpose in this second life is to please Mistress. I'm not here to do anything else."

"Hmmm…You sure?" Francis asked as he cupped the dragon's face. "Are you not happy because you were given the opportunity to…" The Frenchman then turned himself into Alfred. "see your brother?"

Mathew glared before pushing his "brother" away.

"Alfred has lost his mind. He's confused." Mathew hissed. "If Mistress wants him killed, I won't hesitate to bear my teeth at him. However I believe that he will take the right path eventually…I just hope he does before it is too late."

The Frenchman took back his original form and smiled.

"So, I take it you do care about your brother?" Francis asked.

"I suppose you can say that." Mathew smirked. "It's not like I can easily get rid of all my emotions for not having a heart. After all, the blood that runs in his veins and mine is the same."

"Francis! Mathew!"

"Oh well, looks like Mistress is looking for us." Francis said as he looked into the cave and saw the young dragon get up and walk inside silently. "You are truly interesting, young dragon."

…

"Very well, you two…" The woman in the cloak said softly as she handed the Frenchman and the dragon a vile each with a dark substance inside. "I want you two to spread this liquid in my dear Arthur's garden."

"Sorry for asking, my lady." The blue eyed man asked. "But what is this?"

"You'll see my dear Francis." The woman smiled. "This is something that I think you will especially enjoy seeing."

…

Alfred was growing tired of that girl.

_Mint is cute._

_Mint is adorable. _

_You should be more like Mint. _

_Mint._

_Mint. _

_Mint! _

The dragon swore that if he heard his Master talking about that annoying flying bunny again, he would seriously snap and burn a whole city.

"Arthur! Do you need help with that?" The little bunny asked as she flew beside Arthur who was carefully watering his roses.

"No, Mint. It's fine. Why don't you go back to house and take a nap?" The mage smiled as he ruffled the small creature's head. "Thank you for asking though. You are so kind."

'So kind, my dragon ass!' Alfred thought from the branch of the tree he was sitting in.

Arthur didn't know the adorable mint had a human form that would always watch him sleep beside him. The dragon had tried several times to warn his master about this. However, every time he caught the perverted bunny at night and woke his Master up, the annoying girl would revert into her bunny form and Alfred would get scolded for being a "rude and intolerable git".

Well, then maybe he should insist in sleeping in the same room as his master!

The thought made Alfred hold his tracks.

'Sleep with master?' He repeated the thought in his mind. The image of Arthur's body under the moon light made him blush. 'No. NO! I-I can't do that.' Then, a few moments later, the image of the girl slowly undressing the magician in his sleep appeared in his mind. 'I can't let the pervert bunny take advantage of my master! There's no way I can allow that to happen!'

…

Later that night….

"W-What are you saying, you git?" Arthur asked flustered while Mint glared at dragon.

"I said it! I'm sleeping with you starting today master!" Alfred announced.

"D-do you have any idea of what…"

"I'm sorry master!" The dragon cut his master off with a large grin on his face. "I won't accept any objections!"

"B-but Arthur!" Mint wined as she flew in front of Arthur's face. "We don't space for him, do we?"

"What are you saying?" Alfred grinned at the bunny. "Master's bed is pretty big. Since you are so small, I'm sure there would be plenty of space for us three, don't you think Master? It's too cold outside and my bed was mysteriously destroyed. And it's too late to make a new one."

Arthur didn't know what to say.

"I-I suppose…" He muttered absentmindedly. "It's fine…But only for tonight!"

To the mage's answer Alfred smiled and the small bunny was left agape.

….

Meanwhile a hybrid dragon and a man with dark blue eyes landed on the backyard of the mage's two story house.

"We could just burn that house down this instant." Mathew muttered.

"Shhh_ mon ami." _Francis smiled. "I trust our mistress has planned something very entertaining, I can't wait to see what our lady has planned for them."

"Where is that garden anyway?" The dragon asked as he looked around. "I only see a lake."

"Mistress said it was deeper into the forest remember?" The Frenchman said with a smile. "Patience, young dragon."

….

UPDATE!

Well… There's flying mint bunny! I'm sorry for the lack of action/romance in this chapter! I promise there will be more of them in the next chapter. Think of this chapter as a bridge chapter? Haha

If you were confused by the strange thing happening to Arthur earlier, they were basically voices of his past rushing into him. So think of them like tiny puzzle pieces?

Once again sorry of you spot grammar/spelling errors again! D: I was thinking of a beta…but I really don't understand the whole beta thing…help? I know this would most likely make the updates slower…but arggh! I don't know. Should I use one? And how do I do it?

Anywaysss thank you for the support and your reviews! Reading them makes me really happy!

Please don't forget to review this one too! :D Again, thank you!


	6. Rose

SAPPHIRE SCALES

CHAPTER 6

…

Arthur had never felt something similar to this before.

He thought this must what a soldier must go through every time he is out in the battlefield. The silence was frightening and the tension unbearable.

"Umm…" Arthur said, deciding to break the silence once and for all. "Alfred, Mint, are we going to sleep or not?"

"HA!" Alfred exclaimed as he pointed at the flying bunny. "He said my name first!"

"Shut up!" The small voice retorted. "He has complimented me more, you rude reptile!"

The dragon and the bunny stared and growled at each other.

"Back down, dragonfly." Mint gritted.

"Fuck off, fur ball." Alfred retorted.

"ENOUGH! What the bloody hell is wrong with you two?" Arthur exclaimed as he separated the two. "If you two insist on fighting like this for no reason, I will kick both of you out!"

…

Later that night, the three of them settled to sleep with the mage sleeping in between the two magical creatures.

"Touch him and I'll burn you alive." Alfred hissed silently as he looked at the ceiling.

"Ha! Look who's talking!" The bunny hissed back.

"Mmmnnn…." Arthur mumbled as he shifted his body a little, making the two creatures stop breathing.

"Look what you almost did you idiot!" Mint whispered.

"ME? What about you?" Alfred whispered back.

"Ugh! Whatever! You are so immature!" Mint whispered with anger. "Fine! I won't do anything so let's just sleep already or else Arthur is going to worry about us tomorrow! And not to mention I'm very tired."

"Fine." Alfred sighed.

"Fine." Mint replied.

With that the two creatures decided to stop fighting. Just a few moments later, Alfred heard the silent snores of the bunny.

'So that fur ball was actually tired.' The dragon thought. 'HA! I have protected Master again from another dangerous situation! Today's mission has been accomplished.'

The dragon smiled to himself and decided to close his eyes.

"Mnnn…." Arthur murmured as he shifted his body again and turned to Alfred's direction.

Alfred's blue eyes went wide open when he felt Arthur's head rolling right into the crook of the dragon's neck. The dragon held his breath and felt his heart speed up almost immediately.

"M-master?" Alfred asked quietly but got a soft snore in response.

'Oh god.' Alfred thought to himself as he slowly tried to get away from the sleeping mage. To his horror, Arthur scooted closer to him and held the front of the dragon's shirt.

_Thump. Thump. _

"Mnnnh…" Arthur murmured. "Warm…."

'W-warm?' Alfred repeated in his head. 'Damn my awesome body heat.'

_Thump. Thump. _

The blue eyed man took a deep breath and decided to stay still. What could he do if his master liked his body heat? The dragon sighed and concluded that the last thing left to do was to try to fall asleep….beside….his…master…

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

'GAH! I wish the beating sound would just stop!' The dragon thought to himself as he placed one of his hands on his face.

"…fred…" The mage muttered which made the young man's heart skip a beat. "Al…fred…"

'Master?'

"D-don't…go…" Arthur muttered as tears began to form in his eyes. "D-don't….leave…"

'What is he dreaming about?' The dragon thought as he looked at the sleeping face of the young magician.

"I'm not going anywhere master…" Alfred whispered as he gently wiped the mage's tears.

_Thump. Thump. _

Soon the dragon noticed that he couldn't look away from his master's face. The mage's face looked younger and far more innocent when he was sleeping. The moonlight coming from the window just above the bed made the mage's sandy blond hair slightly shine which made a nice contrast with the mage's snow white skin. The large eyebrows, which Alfred thought was the most amusing part of his master's body, seemed to give some strange kind of balance to his face. The blue eyes stopped at the sight of his master's slightly parted lips.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Why was his heart beating so fast?

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Without knowing, the blue eyed man slowly started to lean closer to his master's face. At the moment, the dragon's mind was completely blank except for the sound of his beating heart that seemed to echo in the walls of his mind.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _

The dragon's own lips slowly parted as the distance between him and the mage got smaller. A few centimeters before contact, the mage's eyelids fluttered and slowly opened.

"Mnnnh?" The mage murmured and the dragon stopped immediately.

Sky blue eyes stared right into emerald green ones.

"A-Alfred?" The mage asked again as he felt his beat take up speed. Both men stayed silent, looking into each other's eyes.

"You are…too close…" Arthur whispered without looking away.

"I…" Alfred said as he continued to look into the mage's eyes and hear the speeding beats of his heart. "I…" _I want to protect him. I'm his guardian…I'm his guardian…_

"I-I'm sorry, master." The dragon said as he finally looked away.

"Please go back to sleep master…" Alfred whispered as he turned his body away so that he wasn't facing the mage anymore. "I do not wish you to be tired tomorrow."

"A-Alfred?" Arthur asked, his heart drumming strongly against his chest.

"Good night, master." Alfred said.

But even thought the dragon said that, none of them would be able to sleep that night.

….

Very early in the morning, just after feigning his sleep to the suddenly moving dragon, he noticed that Alfred left the room. When he heard the door click, Arthur also got out of the bed. The mage heard how the dragon walked down the stairs and he opened the front door.

Arthur carefully looked out the window on top of his bed to see that the wheat blond extended his wings and took off.

'He must be hungry…' The mage thought to himself, knowing very well that Alfred had had a great meal the night before. 'He should be back before breakfast time…'

However, Alfred didn't come back as the mage feared.

'Is he angry?' The mage thought as he drank a warm cup of tea in the kitchen. 'But what was I supposed to do in that situation?'

Deciding to forget about the dragon, the mage decided to go to his rose garden.

To his dismay, not even the roses he loved so much distracted him from thinking of Alfred.

The closeness with the dragon the night before made the mage's heart beat quickly. The mage couldn't forget how strange he felt when he looked into the dragon's sky blue eyes. He seriously thought that time had stopped and that the dragon and himself were the only inhabitants of the planet. It was not an unpleasant feeling, but a scary one. He feared that if he continued to look into the sky blue eyes, he would be absorbed by them and cease to exist.

Arthur closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Bloody hell…" Arthur muttered as he held his chest in an attempt to control himself. "Come on Arthur, belt up. Stop thinking about that! It was an accident! An accident! The git shouldn't be angry!"

_Are you troubled Master Arthur? _

"Huh?" Arthur gasped as he heard what seemed to be a choir of tiny voices.

_Don't worry Master Arthur! Leave it to us! _

"W-who's there?" The mage asked as he looked around.

_Stop looking around Master Arthur! We are right in front of you! _

"What do you-" Arthur got cut off when a rose vine tightened around his neck and pulled him forward.

….

"Arthuuur?" Mint asked loudly as she roamed around the house for about the hundredth time. "Is he really not home?"

The small bunny sighed and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. The small creature had woken up alone in the bed and was surprised to see that nobody seemed to be inside the house.

"HAHA! Seeing that the idiot dragonfly is not here seems like I get to keep Arthur all for myself!" The small one mused. "Brilliiiiant! Now I just have to wait!"

The happiness, however, was short lived as the small bunny waited for hours and the mage (and the dragon) were nowhere to be found.

…

"Haaa….Haa…."

_How do you feel Master Arthur? Don't you feel better? _

"N-no….Let me…g-go!" Arthur struggled.

_So you still have the energy to resist? Well we suppose that's only normal for a strong magician like you! _

More vines wrapped around the shaking magician's body and small rosebuds gathered around the magician. The buds opened all out once, letting out large amounts of magical pollen and a powerful scent that made the mage feel weaker and weaker.

"W-what is t-this…?" Arthur panted.

_It's not important Master Arthur! Don't you love our scent? Isn't it relaxing? Just concentrate on the beautiful scent and let your mind go! _

"A-are you kidding?"

_We are not! Now silence master! You need to relax and we're here to help you with that, yes? _

…

"I'm boooored!" Mint said as she rolled her small body from one side to another on the kitchen table.

"Gah! Where could Arthur be?" The small bunny asked as she roamed her dark eyes around.

When she saw the flower base with beautiful red roses, the bunny lifted herself in the air and went to the rose garden found in the deeper part of the forest found behind the house.

'Well! How could I forget!' The bunny thought. 'Hmmm…I'm pretty sure Arthur must be thirsty! I'll bring him a glass of water! Hihihi!'

The small bunny took the glass and flew outside.

"Arthur!" The bunny called as she flew into forest. "I brought you some water!"

"Arthur?" Mint called as she reached the place just to discover that it was covered in rose vines. "A-Arthur?"

_Oh my! An intruder!_

"W-who are you?" The bunny demanded as she shivered in fear. "Where is Arthur?"

_You mean Master Arthur? Don't worry! He's having a nice time with us! See?_

"KYYAAAA!" The bunny screamed in horror as she saw that Arthur was covered in rose vines. Red blood was dripping from the cocoon into the ground.

_You know little bunny? Master's blood is delicious. Why don't you join us too? We need blood to grow and grow and grow!_

…

After hours of silent thought, Alfred thought it was time to go back home. There was nothing he could do but try to ignore the strange feelings he felt last night. The large dragon sighed as he spotted his master's home. He extended his wings and covered himself with them before landing.

Now he was in his human form and slowly walked into the two storied house.

"I'm back." Alfred said without his usual energy just to be welcomed by a tackle.

"Please! P-PLEASE!" A voice cried.

Alfred took a minute to realize that a bloodied Mint in her human form was crying on top of him.

"F-fur ball?" Alfred asked as he saw how disheveled the girl looked. Her arms and face had various scratches and her green hair was a mess.

"P-Please! I plead you!" Mint cried. "Save Arthur! Save Arthur! Only you can!"

"Arthur?" Alfred asked in horror. "W-What happened?"

"The roses! His blood!" Mint cried hysterically as she shook. "HURRY YOU IDIOT! HURRY!"

"Wait! I don't get you!" Alfred said as he slowly got up.

"HURRY BEFORE THEY TAKE HIM YOU IDIOT!" The girl screamed.

The dragon didn't think twice and ran his way to the rose garden.

…

_Are you ready to come with us Master?_

Arthur didn't respond. The powerful scent of the roses made his mind fuzzy and the great loss of blood made him very weak.

"MASTER!" A voice called.

_Oh shame…Looks like your dragon has come my Master. Don't worry we'll get rid of him. We just need some more of your blood. _

"Aaagh!" Arthur choked as he felt the rose vines press deeper into him. Because of his weakened state, he couldn't feel how his blood slowly oozed out of his body and was absorbed by the vines.

…

ROOOOOAR!

Alfred roared as he made his wings, tail and claws appear.

"I would suggest you leave my master alone before I burn you down into nothing!" Alfred hissed.

_Do you think we are scared of you? Dragon? _

"Yes, you should be!" Alfred grinned before charging. As he expected the vines were easily cut down into pieces. Yes he was outnumbered but he could easily rip them apart.

"Aaaagh!" The choking cry suddenly entered the ears of the dragon just when he was convinced he had defeated the plant. Some moments later he could smell the very familiar scent of blood. Not any blood, but his Master's blood.

"MASTER!" Alfred called out in horror. "Where are you?" The dragon looked around just to see that the whole place was filled with vines.

_Don't get distracted you idiot dragon. _

Alfred was surprised by how the rose vines crew again and violently wrapped themselves on the dragon's human legs and his wings.

"W-Wait! I just ripped you apart!" Alfred shouted confused.

_We will never be destroyed as long as we have him to drink from. _

Some thick vines moved and made a bloodied Arthur appear in front of the shocked dragon.

'B-blood?' Alfred repeated in his mind as he saw how the vines' spikes squeezed deeper into the mage's white flesh and absorbed the blood that came out of the wounds. The dragon felt his heart tighten and an intense feeling of anger started to blossom inside him.

_What's wrong dragon? It's not like you haven't tasted Master's blood yourself. It's a quite a delicacy. _

"Master is not food. Don't you _dare_ talk about him like that." Alfred roared as he beat his wings powerfully and lifted himself up in the air.

_Oh really? We thought dragons ate humans. He should be nothing more than food. _

"Master is important…VERY important." Alfred roared as breathed air in and blew out blue flames out of his mouth.

_ACK!_

Vines coiled as they felt the extreme heat of the dragon's flames.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

Alfred then quickly flew downwards and took the moribund mage into his arms as he saw that the vines loosened when the fire got near them.

Once he made sure Arthur was tightly secured into his arms, Alfred blew out more fire into the garden and destroyed all traces of the evil plant along with the rest of Arthur's garden.

'Damn…Master will kill me for this…' Alfred thought as he saw everything turn black.

"A-Al…" Arthur weakly muttered. "A-Al…fred…Is that you?"

"Yup! It's me, Master!" Alfred replied with a smile. "Hey! Don't talk! You are still bleeding."

"T-thank god…" Arthur smiled gently, making the dragon blush. "I thought..you were a-angry with me."

"I would never be angry with you." Alfred answered. "But you'll kill me when you discover that I…"

"I-I'm so gla…" The Arthur answered weakly before falling unconscious in the dragon's arms.

Alfred blushed again and sighed. The sleeping face of the mage made him remember the events that he tried so hard to forget earlier that morning.

The dragon shook his head.

'No…I shouldn't be thinking about that. He's my master and I'm his guardian. That's it. No more.'

…

"Well my mistress…" Francis said as he smiled. "That was a very morbid kind of show."

"Ha! You think so? I thought you liked roses." The woman said with a smile.

"I do!" Francis answered. "But I'm surprised…You don't seem displeased by the fact your plan failed my Mistress."

"Fail?" The woman asked. "The plan didn't fail…It actually was accomplished perfectly."

"What do you mean, my lady?" The Frenchman asked and Mathew, who was leaning on the wall, looked up.

"My dear Arthur took in all that pollen, didn't he?" The cloaked woman said before breaking into a soft giggle.

…

UPDATE!

Vampire roses are scary. Hahah Ah… I really don't have to say on this one….

Oh wait that's not true… I decided not to use a beta for now, so pleassee forgive me if my writing bothers you

BUT thank you for all your reviews!


	7. Pollen

SAPPHIRE SCALES

CHAPTER 7

…

Alfred entered the wooden house with an unconscious and bloody Arthur in his arms. A crying Mint was waiting for them and ran to Arthur's sleeping figure as soon as she saw them.

"Thank _God_." The bunny cried. "Thank God he's safe…"

"Stop crying and let me close his wounds." Alfred said as he carried the mage to his room in the second floor. To Mint's surprise the dragon's voice was lower than usual. Then the bunny's eyes went wide as she realized the meaning behind the dragon's words. .

"W-wait a minute dragonfly!" The bunny shouted before tugging on the back of Alfred's shirt as he entered the room. "Y-you w-won't you'll _lick_ his wounds, w-will you?" Mint asked as a blush blossomed on her tiny face.

"Don't be stupid fur ball." Alfred said with great seriousness. "Using the potions he made is faster. Go and bring me some clean bandages and a bowl with water." The dragon said as he entered the room.

Once the dragon made sure he heard the door close behind him, he moved on to place the unconscious mage on the bed. With all seriousness, the dragon slowly took off the blood drenched shirt and discarded it.

The dragon then walked towards the large wooden shelf on the other side of the room and started sniffing each bottle, looking for the right potion. Once Alfred found the wanted scent, he ripped a part of his own white shirt and made the cloth damp with the green medical potion.

Alfred quickly ran the cloth over the horrible openings of his master's wounds which slowly started closing. The blue eyes stopped when he saw the scar on the mage's shoulder.

_It's not like you haven't tasted Master's blood yourself. _

Alfred's hand slowly reached out to gently trace the scar and sighed.

'I'm no better than those roses…' The dragon thought to himself.

Alfred looked at his master's peaceful face and noticed that the mage had a cut on his cheek.

'Tell me master...' The dragon said in his mind. 'Why did you disappear that time? Was it because you realized that having a dragon by your side was completely outrageous?'

Alfred's chest hurt. Thinking that way always made him feel hurt.

"I'm sorry Master." Alfred whispered as he leaned in and licked the wound on his master's cheek and pulled apart. "I'm sorry…"

'But I don't want to get away from you.' The dragon thought, unable to express the last part out loud.

"HEY DRAGONFLY!" Mint said out loud. "I brought the things you told me to bring. You better have not…"

"Hey Mint," Alfred said as he got up and walked past the girl standing by the door. "I'm done closing his wounds, make sure to clean away the blood stains and bandage him well."

The small girl didn't know what to say; she was too surprised to hear the dragon calling her by her name and leaving without making a fuss.

"W-wait, Dragonfly!" The girl shouted out. "What's wrong with you? Where are you going?"

"Relax. I'll just go get his dinner." Alfred said without looking back. "He'll be hungry when he wakes up. I'm entrusting him to you while I'm gone, so you better do your part well."

…

"_Arthur Kirkland, we are honored to say we would love you to join us in our Cult." _

_The small eyes widened in surprise as he saw a man dressed in a ceremonious red robe and kind hazel eyes. _

"_You m-mean, you want me to join?" The small kid stuttered as he took a step back. "B-But father said…" _

"_Oh no…We are not from the stupid Dragon Hunter Association." The old man smiled as he extended his hand. "We are like you little boy. We use magic like your mother could. Aren't you tired of not being accepted and living in isolation?" _

_The small kid looked at the old man's hand. _

"_Why do you want me?" The boy said silently. _

"_Because I believe that you have been living in solitude long enough, son." The old man said as he ruffled Arthur's hair. "Come with me?" The man said as he smiled and extended his arm again. _

_As the small Arthur began to reach for the hand a horrible shrieking sound was heard. _

_The young mage turned around to see that two cloaked men were holding unto a young sapphire dragon which was injured and heavily breathing. Arthur felt his heart stop. _

"_Sir, we found this one spying on you and the small mage." One of the men said. _

_To everyone's surprise, except the young mage's, the dragon turned into his human form._

"_Don't do it…" Alfred panted. "T-they were the ones who killed my mother…" _

"_Oh really? I see you have "tamed" this little one haven't you little Arthur?" The old man asked with an amused smirk. "He'll be a nice specimen to study…" _

_Arthur's eyes widened as he saw that the cloaked men injected something into the wheat blond haired boy's neck. _

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Arthur demanded as he tried to run towards his friend but was held back by the old man. "STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" _

_Alfred's eyes widened as he suddenly started to violently shake and groan. The blue eyes turned red, wings started appearing from the boy's back, his hands turned into claws, and a long tail appeared on his back. _

"_Take him to Mistress." The old man ordered with a smirk. _

"_ALFRED!" Arthur shouted in horror as he saw how the cloaked men started to drag the young hybrid away. "ALFRED!" _

…

"ALFRED!" Arthur shouted as he woke up from his dream. Cold sweat ran down his face and his heart was racing.

"Master you called?" Alfred asked from the door carrying a tray with food. "Why the sudden screaming…Well that shows you are fine…Haha."  
>Arthur stayed silent taking deep breathes as he still felt uneasy about the dream he just had.<p>

"How are you feeling?" The dragon asked with a smile as he sat on the mage's bed.

"I'm f-fine…I suppose." The mage said as he looked at his closed wounds and blushed. "D-Did you….?"

"No. I didn't lick your wounds." Alfred answered with amusement. "I used the potion you made the other day." The answer made the mage relax.

"I see…" The mage exhaled with relief. "I…thank you for saving me Alfred."

Blue eyes widened at the sudden words of the mage.

"I-I seriously thought you were angry at me." Arthur said without looking up. "And I almost convinced myself you wouldn't come…"

Alfred suddenly pulled the mage into a hug. He didn't know why he did that but he felt it was the right thing to do at the moment. Arthur at the moment looked to weak and unconfident and the dragon felt he had the need to reassure him.

"A-Alfred?" The mage said as he blushed and felt his heart tighten.

"Please Master…Don't say such cruel things…" Alfred muttered. "I already told you I would never get angry at you…I'm here to protect you. You should know that by now."

…

"Very well…dear Arthur…" The cloaked woman said with a smile. "It's time for the pollen to work…Don't you think?"

Francis and Mathew stared at the image of the mage and the dragon hugging.

"Look at that Mathew, if I didn't know better…I'd say that is _le amour_." The Frenchman chuckled which made the dragon glare at him.

"You are wrong." Mathew hissed. "There's no way my idiot brother would fall for a human. He's just confused."

"But you don't know that do you?" Francis smirked.

"Boys…Now look…" The woman said as she snapped her fingers. "Wake up, my little flowers…It's time for you to act."

…

_SNAP!_

Arthur, who was still being held by the dragon, stiffened as he felt some strange kind of magic take over. Green eyes went wide before flashing pink.

"Master?" Alfred asked as he felt the mage tense. "Is everything…okay?"

The mage didn't answer.

"Master?" Alfred asked as he pulled off just to be stopped by the mage. Soon after he shivered as he felt a tongue slowly travelling from the base of his neck to the jawbone. The dragon had to use all his will force to not let out a moan.

"M-master….What are you…" The dragon got caught off when the mage pressed a kiss into the dragon's neck which caused the first to let out a silent moan.

"Hey, Alfred…" Arthur said against Alfred's neck. "You know…These days…I've been having very strange dreams about you…"

"W-wait….Wha-a…Ahhnnn…" Alfred moaned as Arthur kissed his overly sensitive neck again. "What…are you…nnnhh..talking about?"

"I'm just trying to tell you that I've been dreaming about you…" Arthur grinned. "And a future for us both…."

"Master…What's wrong with you…nnggg…" Alfred moaned as he felt Arthur kissing his neck again. The dragon's heartbeat quickened at a painful speed and he suddenly felt that the whole room was in flames.

"Alfred…My dear dragon…" Arthur smirked as he silenced a moan from the dragon with a kiss.

Blue eyes went wide as he felt his master's soft tongue invade his mouth and slowly explore.

…

"MISTRESS!" Mathew called out in horror, violet eyes wide. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Shh…Young Dragon…" Francis said with a smirk as he held the dragon's arm. "This is truly an interesting scene…."

"That's right Mathew…" The cloaked woman smiled. "Just keep watching young one."

Mathew clenched his fists as he saw that his brother slowly closed his eyes and gave in to the kiss.

…

'This is wrong…' Alfred thought as he kissed back. 'I shouldn't do this…'

The mage was dominating the kiss as he slowly ran one hand slowly on his neck and the other caressed his wheat blond hair. The dragon's chest hurt as his heart thumped against his rib cage and his mind blurred as he felt himself falling to darkness to the mage's kiss.

'I have to stop…I have to push him away…' The dragon thought weakly as he fell deeper and deeper until he stopped thinking all together and gave in to what his body demanded.

While the dragon was lost in his thoughts and the kiss, the mage slowly took the hand touching the dragon's neck away and made a dagger appear.

Green eyes opened and turned pink.

_Foolish dragon. Now die in the hands of your own master. _

…

Mint sighed as she walked upstairs.

'Why is he taking so long? He was supposed to be back to take the wet towels right after serving

Arthur his food!' The small bunny thought as she flew to the second floor.

"HEY IDIOT DRAGONFLY!" Mint called as she opened the door just to see the two men passionately kissing. She could clearly see that the dragon seemed to be lost in the kiss, judging by the way his body shivered at the touches of the mage and his overall lack of resistance.

'I KNEW I shouldn't have left him alone with Arthur!' The bunny thought angrily until she saw something gleaming on the mage's hand.

A dagger! And it was pointing at the dragon's neck!

"DRAGONFLY WATCH OUT!" The bunny screamed as she transformed into her human form and pulled the mage back, causing the mage to drop the dagger. Blue eyes widened as he felt the heat move away from him.

"Huh?" Alfred asked confused and panting heavily. When he saw Mint holding unto a struggling Arthur, reality crashed on him.

'Shit…' Alfred cursed himself and felt his still racing heart. 'I can't believe it…What was I doing?'

"_Let me go bunny!" _Arthur roared in a voice that was not his as he pushed the girl out the window with great ease. The strange voice made Alfred stop. He could curse himself later, something wasn't right about his Master. 

"Who are you?" Alfred as he glared at the smirking mage still breathing heavily from the passionate moment he had experienced a few moments before. "And where is Master?"

"_Your Master is right here in front of you, dragon." _The mage smirked.

"What are you doing in his body?" Alfred roared. "You still haven't told me who you are."

"_I was going to take him to Mistress…That's what…" _Arthur answered with a smile. _"After killing you that is…Too bad that annoying bunny had to interfere…Everything was going according to plan…" _

"Answer my question." Alfred demanded.

"_Oh? You have forgotten our voice already?" _The mage asked. "_You'll pay dearly for destroying our bodies…Well not really…This body is actually very comfortable…" _

'The roses?' Alfred thought in surprise.

"The pollen!" The girl shouted from the window in her bunny form and weakly flew towards the dragon. "Arthur was in that rose cocoon, remember? Magical pollen can make this happen!"

"Magical Pollen?" Alfred repeated in surprise. "You're telling me that crap actually exists? I thought it was just a scary tale magical creatures told each other!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Mint shouted but was caught by a rose vine that appeared from Arthur's hand.

"_You seem to know a lot little rabbit." _Arthur smirked as he squeezed the bunny.

"LET HER GO!" Alfred said as he tackled the mage and released the bunny. Now Alfred was on top of the mage, whose body was covered in rose vines, and bore his fangs at him.

"You'll pay for this." Alfred hissed.

"_Oh? Is that how you treat your Master's body?"_ Arthur smirked which made Alfred stop cold.

…

"Magnifique!" Francis exclaimed as he saw the distressed dragon and the smirking possessed mage. "Mistress this plan is sure not to fail."

"Thank you Francis…" The cloaked woman smiled sweetly. "The poor Alfred is only left with two choices now…"

"What are those two choices, my Mistress?" Mathew asked as he saw his brother's face.

"Oh, young dragon…It's as clear as the sky!" Francis said. "Your brother has to either kill eyebrows or let eyebrows kill him! C'est magnifique! I can't handle the drama!"

Violet eyes widened as he knew what the outcome was going to be. He knew that there was no way his brother would kill the human, not in his current confused state.

…

Cliffhanger!

Yesss! So now we have a possessed Arthur and an evil Mathew who secretly cares a lot about his brother.

Gah sorry for the sudden disappearance… I'm starting to get ready for college so I've been busy. Unfortunately that means I will be updating much slowly….

Thank you so much for your reviews!


	8. Protect

SAPPHIRE SCALES

CHAPTER 8

…

"_So tell me "my guardian", what will you do?" _Arthur smirked as he looked at the wide eyed dragon on top of him.

Alfred remained silent, not knowing what to do.

'I can't hurt him. I can't hurt him.' The sentence was repeating itself over and over in his mind and his hands, which firmly had pushed the possessed mage down, started trembling. His eyes were now seemingly glued to the mage's lips and his heart beat sped up as he remembered how they had kissed just a few moments earlier.

'Why…' The dragon thought to himself as he felt something strange spreading in his chest.

"_The only way this body will come out alive is if you let me do as I wish." _The mage smirked as he slowly raised his hand and gently pushed the unresisting dragon away. _"But seeing how you are unable to touch his body…"_

Arthur slowly cupped Alfred's face with his hand and grinned as he saw sadness and despair in the sky blue eyes.

"_I'll go ahead and destroy you…." _The mage said with a smile. _"This body won't need a guardian anymore…" _

Alfred stayed with the same confused expression and despair-filled eyes.

"_Don't worry…" _Arthur whispered into Alfred's ear. _"I'll make your death as painful as possible so you can repent for your failure as a guardian, dear dragon." _

…

Mathew couldn't stand it anymore.

The more he looked at the distressed face of his brother, the more he became convinced that his brother wouldn't even attempt to stop the mage. Without saying a word, the dragon left the room.

His brother couldn't die now…It was too soon.

…

"_Hey Dragon? Dragon?" A small child called as he entered the woods behind a two storied wooden house. "Dragon? Where are you?" _

_A small sapphire colored dragon opened its icy blue eyes slowly and lifted its head. The dragon immediately saw the messy sandy blond hair of the boy and his large emerald green eyes. _

'_OH! It's him!' The dragon noted with glee and jumped from his napping place to tackle the young boy. _

"_OOF!" Arthur said as he felt the dragon tackle him. "Oh, there you are…Have you gotten bigger again?" _

'_Of course I'm here!' The dragon thought to himself as he wagged his tail from one side to the other. 'What took you so long?' _

_The dragon's thoughts stopped when he saw various bruises on the human's arms. _

'_What is this? Is he hurt again?' The dragon thought as he poked the purple spots with a claw carefully. _

"_Ouch!" Arthur exclaimed. "Hey! Don't do that!"_

_The dragon tilted his head to the side and licked the bruise as an apology, soon after the bruise disappeared. _

'_What happened?' The dragon thought as he stared into the green eyes of the boy in front of him. _

"_Oh, it's nothing." Arthur said with a smile. "I fell on my way back home." _

'_Liar. Arthur…You're a liar.' The dragon thought to himself as he glared at the small child. He knew that human children tended to be clumsy but was it possible for a child like Arthur to be THAT clumsy? It didn't seem right. First, he knew that Arthur was what humans called a genius as he knew how to use magic at such a young age. And second, Arthur always seemed to be or tried to act more mature than other children when he was around people he didn't' know. In other words, there was no apparent explanation as to why Arthur would always come back home with tons of new bruises in his body. _

"_Hey, I told you it was nothing." Arthur said softly as he casted a spell to remove all the other bruises. "See? Don't worry about it Dragon." _

'_I'M ALFRED!' The dragon screamed inside his head. 'Agh! I wish I could speak to you Arthur. I don't like how you call me dragon. It's not as if I'm ANY kind of dragon. And HOW can I not worry!' _

_The dragon kept staring which made the small mage smile. _

…

_One day, Arthur didn't come back home. Arthur's father, who knew about the relationship between the two since first day they met, came into the forest to ask if Arthur had been there. The man sighed as he asked the dragon to please help him find his son. _

'_Of course!' The dragon thought as soon as he took off and carefully flew over the city to look for the distinctive eyebrows. _

_The sky began getting darker and darker and the dragon couldn't find the lost boy. _

'_Wait! This is not all lost yet!' Alfred thought. 'If its night time, I can search the streets more carefully because nobody will see me.' _

_With that the dragon landed on the roof of one of the houses and waited for the sky to darken enough. He had never been this close to the city before and he found it fascinating. There were so many humans and animals he had never seen in the wilderness. He also noticed there were many small children like Arthur running to their mothers who were waiting inside the little houses. _

"_Mother!" A small boy called as he ran into the arms of a woman. _

"_You have come in just in time for dinner, honey." The woman said with a gently smile as she hugged the human child. _

'_Mother, huh?' Alfred thought as he thought if his own dead mother. He remembered how his mother played with him and Mathew and how loving she was. _

"_HA! I can't believe he didn't put resistance. Does he really like to be hurt like that?" One loud boy said. _

"_Yeah, he's totally weird! I mean how can all those bruises disappear overnight?" Another said as he laughed. _

_Alfred turned his eyes to the boys. _

"_Don't you think he'll curse us for doing this to him?" A third one asked. _

"_What? Witch-boy won't do anything!" The first one affirmed. "That loser won't bother us anymore." _

"_But still…Don't you think this is a bit too much?" The third one asked again. _

"_Are saying that Arthur Kirkland deserves to live?" The first one asked. "The son of a witch? What did he hypnotize you to say that?"_

_Alfred's eyes widened. _

"_No! I'm just saying…" The third one said. "I mean his Father would be very sad if he discovered that his son was eaten by a wolf or something….I'm just saying." _

"_GAH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU." The second one asked. "Didn't you know that his father is a traitor? Now shut up! There's no way anybody will find him in that wolf trap we made." _

_Small droplets of water began falling from the sky which made the children run to a dryer place. The dragon felt anger spread in his chest as he realized the secret behind the bruises of the small mage. How could Arthur allow those things to happen to him? Why hadn't he told him? _

_After thinking of various possible ways of punishing the children, Alfred realized it was not the time to get angry. _

_He would deal with those bastards later; he had to look for Arthur before it was too late. _

…

"AGGGHH!" Alfred groaned as he felt a sharp pain on his chest.

"_You seem a little distracted, dragon." _Arthur said as he wrapped Alfred with a rose vine and pierced the slightly tan skin with the sharp thorns. _"Letting me destroy you like this…It's such a shameful sight."_

Alfred panted as he tried to ignore the pain.

"_Are you seriously going to die like this?" _The mage asked again. _"I really don't understand you."_

More vines wrapped around Alfred's body which caused the dragon to groan even more.

"_Stupid dragon…' _Arthur muttered as he tightened the vines around the wheat blond's body. _"Die." _

Alfred saw his vision blur and his consciousness leaving.

"Master…I'm sorry…" The dragon managed as he groaned. "I…I…can't…bring myself to hurt you…not even to protect you…I'm…so…sorry…."

"_Foolish dragon." _Arthur said with a smirk as he felt the dragon go limp in the vines. The possessed mage released the dragon which caused the body to fall and immediately create a large puddle of golden blood.

"_Now…Now…" _The mage mused as he caressed the dragon's hair. _"It's a shame so much beauty has to go to waste. After I give up Master Arthur's body to Mistress, I'll make sure to come here and take your beautiful body as mine." _

The mage smiled and threw a small seed near the limp body of the dragon. The seed quickly opened and released vines that slowly wrapped themselves around Alfred's leg.

"_Meanwhile…This will make sure your body is safe until I return…" _

With that the mage slowly walked into the forest, finding his way to the evil woman waiting for his body.

…

_Alfred sniffed the air, trying to find Arthur's scent but failed because of the heavy rain. _

'_Oh God….Arthur must be so cold!' The dragon thought as he tried to find the young mage. When he thought there was no chance of finding the mage in the heavy rain, Alfred heard a faint whimper. _

'_Arthur?' The dragon thought as he tried to follow the direction he thought he had heard the sound. Sure enough he found a deep hole hidden behind the bushes. When the dragon saw inside, he saw a cringing and sobbing Arthur. The young boy seemed so frail. _

"_Mother…" Arthur sobbed as he hugged himself. "Why does everyone hate us?" _

_Alfred stayed silent, listening to the young boy. _

"_What did we do mother? Is magic really that bad?" Arthur sobbed again. "Why are people so cruel?" _

_Alfred's icy blue eyes widened when he saw the wounds on the mage's body. There were many cuts and bruises covering his skin. _

"_Mother…" Arthur whispered. "I'm so lonely…I wish you were here."_

_Alfred felt his heart clench. _

'_Arthur feels lonely?' He asked himself in horror. 'He is lonely even though he is with me?' _

_Arthur's sudden cough reminded him he still had to get the mage of the whole. _

_Alfred jumped into the whole and extended his wings so that the rain didn't pour down on the injured mage anymore. _

"_D-Dragon?" Arthur asked in disbelief. "Are you really…" The mage extended his hands and touched the dragon's face. _

'_Yes Arthur." Alfred thought. 'I'm really here.' _

_When the mage made sure it was part of his hallucination, Arthur smiled. It was not any smile but one of the most beautiful smiles Alfred had seen. _

"_I'm so happy you're here." Arthur said as he hugged the dragon. "I'm so happy you came to save me. Thank you so much, dragon." _

_The words, however, somehow felt empty to the dragon. Discovering that the young mage had been lonely this whole time made Alfred's heart hurt. _

'_You must have gone through a lot of things in this world…' Alfred thought as he saw the smiling mage. _

_The young dragon noted his heart starting to beat faster. _

'_I wish you could smile like you do in front of me the whole time.' Alfred thought as he pushed back and earned a worried look from the human. 'But it must be impossible for you in this world…'_

_Soon after, the dragon leaned to lick the mage's cheek which earned him a smile from the mage. _

'_Knowing that…I now want to protect your beautiful smile, Arthur.' Alfred thought as he leaned again to gently lick the young mage's lips. 'Because if I don't, one day you might just not smile at all.' _

…_._

Mint's black eyes opened in horror as she saw the mage leave the bloody body of the dragon behind.

"No…NO!" She screamed as she ran towards the dragon. "Arthur! ARTHUR! LISTEN TO ME!"

The possessed mage stopped but didn't look back.

"Look what you've done!" The girl screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ALFRED! JUST SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY!"

The mage didn't say anything and kept on moving until he was out of sight. Mint couldn't believe Arthur didn't react.

"He's gone…" She whispered to herself as she turned to the dragon. "Oh god…A-Alfred…"

"You shouldn't be crying for him. He's not dead yet." A man's voice said behind the girl.

Mint turned around to meet cold violet eyes staring at the body. To her surprise, he had a great resemblance to Alfred.

"Who are you?" Mint asked as she shook, the man's aura was cold and menacing. "What do you w-want? If you want Arthur….He's gone already. You're too late."

"I didn't come for the useless human. "The man said with smirk. "I came here to wake him up. He's my brother after all, isn't he?" With that Mathew grabbed the small vine that was rolling itself on his brother's leg and burned it.

"You're Alfred's brother?" The girl asked in shock. 'So Dragonfly had a brother? And he didn't tell anyone? What a jerk!' Mint thought.

"I am." Mathew said as he burned the vine. "But if you tell anyone you saw me here…I'll destroy you." The dragon hissed the last part which caused shivers to run down Mint's spine. "Now bring me a knife and a bowl."

"What for?" Mint asked as she saw the man slowly open Alfred's mouth with his thumb.

"He has lost a lot of his blood." Mathew said. "I'll give him some of mine."

…

"Hmmm?" Francis said as he looked around. 'Where did the young dragon go?'

"Francis, dear…" The woman said with a smile as she saw the mage walking through the woods. "I'm so pleased…Finally Arthur will be _mine."_

"Ah oui, my Mistress." Francis said with a smile. "By the way, I see our petit Mathew has left the room."

"Let him be." The woman said as she chanted a small spell. Almost immediately, she woman was holding a purple light orb on her palm. "You see this, dear Francis? This is Mathew's heart."

The Frenchman found himself marveled by the light coming from "the heart". It was a shame the dragon didn't have it inside him anymore.

"Dragons are extremely strange creatures…" The woman said with a smile. "I took his heart but I know he will mourn for his brother's death. It almost as if his affections and emotions were not only found in his heart but also in the rest of his body. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I think I do, my Mistress." Francis replied, his blue still glued on the sparkling heart.

…

Mint gasped when she heard Alfred groan.

'He was right!' She thought fascinated. 'He woke up almost immediately after drinking the blood!'

Alfred's brother had told her that Alfred would recover at an amazing speed because of the blood intake and had left as mysteriously as he came after handing the girl a bowl of his blood. She had asked for the man's name but he refused to tell it to her and simply threatened her again to make sure she didn't tell anyone.

Mint smiled sadly as she saw Alfred slowly open his eyes. She was happy the dragon was fine but deeply regretted the fact that Arthur was now gone and that there was no way to bring him back.

"Arthur is gone." Is the first thing she said to the dragon. "I know I've caused you and Arthur of problems…I'm sorry for those." The girl began. "I was happy living with you guys…It was very fun. Now that he's gone…I see no point in staying."

Alfred stayed silent.

"I know this must be very hard for you…" Mint said as she got up. "But you have to accept that Arthur, your Master, won't come back again. He's gone. He's gone for good. Try your best to forget about him and move on, just like I will…"

"No." Alfred spat as he glared at the green haired girl. "I won't forget him. I'll bring him back. I _have_ to bring him back."

"Are you an idiot?" The girl asked as her eyes went wide. "He almost killed you."

"Master didn't run away when I went blood thirsty and attacked him." Alfred said as he slowly got up and opened a window, planning to jump and take off. "I'll go find him and bring him back."

Mint quickly grabbed the dragon's arm, not wanting to let him go.

"Listen you stupid dragon." Mint hissed as tears formed in her eyes. "Get over it. He's gone. He's possessed. Arthur will never be the same when he reaches the so called "Mistress.""

"Another reason I should go and save him as soon as possible." Alfred said with a gentle smile.

"You could die in the process." Mint said still not letting go.

"I know." Alfred replied.

"Then why are you doing this?" Mint asked again.

"Because my only purpose in life is to protect him." Alfred answered with another smile. "I don't plan to live in a world without Master again."

Mint was taken aback by the answer which caused her grip to loosen.

"Well now Furball…" Alfred said as he pulled his arm away. "I'm off to look for Master." With that the dragon jumped from the second floor widow and extended his wings.

Soon the girl lost sight of the dragon.

"'I don't plan to live in a world without Master', huh?" Mint repeated slowly. "I wonder if he has realized the meaning behinds his words."

….

UPDATE! I'm sorry it took SOO long! D:

I'm almost done with college preparations! So updates will come in sooner.

Will Alfred save Arthur in time? Who knows? Haha…

Thank you for your kind reviews! :D


	9. Dragon Rose

SAPPHIRE SCALES

CHAPTER 9

…

Alfred slowly entered the large forest. The young man closed his eyes and slowly breathed the faint scent of his Master. He was glad as that meant that the mage was nearer than he thought. With happiness along came a strange feeling, the same one he felt when he had given in to the mage's kiss and when he slowly leaned closer to the mage in his sleep. The blue eyed man slowly landed on the humid soil of the forest and extended his large sapphire-scaled wings before making them fade.

"I'll bring you back, Master." Alfred said as he looked into the woods. "I'll bring you back and everything will be back to normal…" The dragon told himself but then stopped abruptly as he felt his heart pounding against his chest.

'Normal…huh?'

…

The mage walked deeper and deeper into the forest as the blue sky slowly turned orange red. Acid green eyes widened as he felt a gentle breeze behind him. The possessed mage turned his head around and felt chills run down his back as he saw the figure behind him.

"_What are you doing here?" _The mage, in his strange voice, hissed as he glared at the dragon in front of him. _"Why are you alive?" _

"I guess you did a horrible job at making sure I was actually dead." Alfred said with a large grin. "But that's not important. Now I have to find a way to get you out of my Master's body."

Arthur's small and pale frame contorted in anger.

"_Foolish dragon." _Arthur said as he smirked at the dragon. "_Shall I remind you that your Master is more than willing to kill you? He didn't budge the first time, why shall he the second?" _

"You're wrong." Alfred said calmly. "Master wasn't going to kill me. Master wouldn't do that."

With a pause, the wheat blond smiled. "And even if it were true, I'd have to get you out of him first to find out."

"_You...little…" _The mage hissed as he made spiked vines appear and sent them towards the smiling dragon. Just a few centimeters from the blue eyed man's body, the dragon jumped high to avoid them.

Alfred sighed as large sapphire scaled wings slowly appeared on his back. He stretched them and flapped them once before flying at top speed to grab the surprised mage.

"_What are you doing?" _The possessed mage demanded as they flew higher and higher. Soon the green eyes widened as he saw they were above the now orange clouds.

"Get out of my Master's body." Alfred demanded as he stared at the wide green eyes.

"_Hahaha! You idiotic dragon." _The mage laughed. _"You believe that just because we're up here I'd release your Master's body? You can make us fall. Heights are nothing…We can always conjure a spell." _

"Oh…You're not understanding at all." Alfred said with a feigned innocent smile. "I wasn't planning in dropping you at all." Alfred smiled as his dragon tail slowly appeared and wrapped it around the mage's body. Green eyes widened as Alfred made both turn upside down.

"_What is the meaning of this?" _The mage demanded as he saw how the dragon extended his wings to their full capacity and found himself unable to move.

"If you don't get out of his body." Alfred said calmly. "I'll make us both fall from here." The sky blue eyes turned cold as he stared into the green eyes. "Get out." He demanded.

"_Have you gone insane? That'd kill both of us." _Arthur spat as he struggled against the dragon's hold. _"Your Master would die and not even you would make it out alive." _

"I know that." Alfred responded with a smile.

"_You wouldn't dare." _Arthur hissed.

"You want to test me?" Alfred asked as he folded his wings which caused both of the males to fall at a great speed.

"_STOP!" _The mage shouted which made the dragon extend his wings to stop the fall. _"Has the near death experience made you crazy?" _

"Maybe." Alfred replied simply as he held the restrained blond in his arms. "You should know that Master is a very important person to me. I wouldn't mind throwing away my life protecting him."

"_If you were protecting him, you wouldn't kill him!" _Arthur hissed as he looked into the blue eyes.

"If I am to die anyway…" Alfred said with a smile. "I'd like to die knowing that Master didn't go to that despicable woman you call Mistress. In other words, it would be an honor to die at his side…Shall we start over?"

Alfred turned them over again and flew up even higher.

"_I'm not leaving this body." _Arthur hissed as he felt the dragon stop and look at him with a gentle smile.

"Well…then we'll just die together." Alfred said. 'I'm sorry Master.' The dragon thought before flying up a little higher and then abruptly folding his large wings. And for some reason his heart started hurting. 'It's the only way to protect you.'

…

"WHAT IS THAT?" The Mistress snapped as she grabbed the sides of her black cloak. "WHY IS THAT DRAGON ALIVE?"

"Seems like the roses did a bad job at making sure, my lady." Francis said with a smile and he looked at the image of the dragon and the mage falling quickly. "Judging from the image, the dragon has taken a lethal decision…If their bodies reach the ground Master Arthur's body will rip into pieces…I wonder if you'll be able to use him then?"

The woman's eyes widened in realization.

"NO!" She shouted before snapping her fingers. "LEAVE THAT BODY _NOW_!"

…

_Snap!_

Arthur's green eyes widened as his eyes glowed pink and felt something leaving his body.

"_NOOOOO!" _A voice echoed in his head before dying out.

The mage felt incredibly light headed as if he had fallen into a deep sleep and just woken up. Arthur then felt a warm body wrapping him and saw it was Alfred. The dragon had his eyes closed and an unreadable expression on his face. It was a combination of sadness and calmness.

Arthur had the urge to touch the slightly tan face of the dragon but then realized he couldn't move. He saw that a strong sapphire dragon tail was wrapped around him and that the dragon's arms were holding him tight. The mage was incredibly confused.

'How in bloody hell did we end up like this?' The mage asked himself flustered and turned his head around. His heart stopped when he saw what was happening. They were falling…and fast.

"ALFRED!" Arthur shouted in horror but the dragon didn't seem to hear him.

The mage turned around to see that the ground was getting closer and closer by the second. If he didn't do something fast, they both would die. He had to stop Alfred from falling.

"YOU GIT!" Arthur swore as he squirmed hoping his struggles would make the dragon open his eyes. However, the actions caused his lips touch the dragon's jaw.

Alfred's eyes immediately opened and his wings spread up quickly, stopping their fall. The blushing mage found himself looking into the wide sky blue eyes. It was true it was his intension to make the dragon pay attention to him but what had happened was not even close to what he had planned.

'Oh bloody hell…' The mage thought as he felt his heart clench.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

At the same time, Alfred felt his heart throb as he saw the pale skinned mage looking back at him with his usual warm emerald green eyes. The two didn't say anything and stayed staring at each other midair and upside down.

With a smile the dragon turned both of them upright and released the mage from his tail a few moments later. Without a word, the dragon hugged the confused and blushing mage and pressed his face against the crook of the mage's neck.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur called, finally breaking the silence. "What are you…" The mage couldn't finish his sentence as he felt the dragon holding him even tighter.

"I'm so glad you're back Master." Alfred whispered as he brought one of the mage hands to his face and kissed it which caused the mage to blush even more. "I'm so glad I didn't have to commit such a horrible act to save you. I'm so glad we can still be…" The dragon stopped abruptly as he realized what he was about to say.

'Together…' Alfred finished in his mind. He wondered why he couldn't say it out loud. He wanted to be with Master right? He always wanted to be. He wanted both to go back to normal. 'Normal…' The dragon thought deeply before the mage tugged on the dragon's shirt.

"You git…" Arthur muttered as he tried to hide his blush. "We're still mid-air…Put me down somewhere safe before apologizing…"

…

"Well, well…That was pretty quick, my Mistress." Francis said as he saw the cloaked woman. "To make your own creature withdraw from a mission like that…it's not like you."

"_I don't understand…" _The woman said as she clenched her fists._ "Everything was going as_ planned! How did the dragon come back?"

"Hm…Mistress I would say that…" Francis started before he saw the Mistress raise her hand.

"Not now Francis." The woman hissed as she looked at the man. "I ask you to leave…I have to think about what happened…I have to find out what went wrong."

"If you say so, my Mistress." Francis said as he left the cave with a gentle bow.

As the Frenchman walked into one of the tunnels of the cave, he spotted the young blond walking in the opposite direction. When both of them were shoulder to shoulder the Frenchman smiled.

…

Arthur sighed sadly as he saw his destroyed garden. He had worked on it with his father and it was one of the few connections he had with his deceased mother.

'Your mother loved roses Arthur.' His father had said some time in the past. 'She made these grow when she was still here. Now that she's gone we have to keep taking care of it. I think that would make your mother happy, don't you think?'

Arthur smiled at the memory. Seeing the once radiant garden all black and destroyed depressed him a lot.

The sun was almost gone and the sky was quickly darkening, making the destroyed garden almost disappear into the colors of the night.

"Master?" A voice called behind him. The mage turned around to see Alfred staring at him with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry about your garden." Alfred continued as he walked beside the mage.

"No…It isn't your fault Alfred." Arthur said with a smile. "I should be the one apologizing. I was the one who almost killed you."

Sky blue eyes widened as he saw how the white shirt glowed under the moon. The mage's skin was milky white as always.

_Thump. Thump. _

The dragon shook his head before grabbing the mage's wrist.

"Master." Alfred said firmly as he saw the surprised expression of the mage. "I want to show you something…to pay back for your destroyed garden."

"And what would that be?" Arthur asked as he saw the dragon smile.

"I know you'll love it Master." Alfred said without letting go of the wrist. "We'll have to go flying though. It's over there in the dragon realm."

"Dragon Realm?" Arthur repeated surprised.

"Don't worry Master. I'll protect you…" Alfred said as he absent mindedly kissed the mage's pale wrist, making the latter shudder.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur asked as he blushed. Blue eyes widened and the dragon let go.

"Um…Sorry." Alfred said with a blush creeping up his cheeks. "Anyway…Let's go Master. Don't forget to hold on tight…"

With that Alfred took a step back and breathed out some air as he let his sapphire wings materialize on his back. Green eyes widened at the sight of the extended wings. He had seen them so many times but the light of the moon on them made them look even more majestic and impressive. He carefully saw how he felt his chest tighten as the wheat blond man shot up into the air and covered his body with his own wings. The next thing he knew all traces of the human in front of him disappeared and were replaced by a fire-breathing reptile's.

The two stood staring at each other, Arthur from the ground and Alfred from up in the air.

Alfred slowly lowered his tail and curved it so that the mage could use it as a way of getting on his back. The dragon puffed some smoke through his nose asking Arthur to get on him.

"Very well Alfred…" Arthur said as he slowly walked to the back of the dragon. "Remember Alfred. That II'MAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Arthur shouted as he felt the dragon speed up.

Once up in the air, the dragon flew around happily and excitedly.

"ALLLLLFREEEEDDDD!" Arthur shouted as he held even tighter on the base of the one of the wings. "YOUUUU GIIITTTTT! SLOW DOWN! AHHH!"

Alfred, realizing that Arthur was shouting at him, stopped abruptly and flew at a slower pace. He turned his head to give the disheveled mage an apologetic look. He couldn't help it…It had been a while since he had turned into his true form and flew around freely like this. The dragon snickered to himself as he saw how the mage relaxed, his already messy hair had become messier and even his eyebrows seemed to have been affected by the wind.

'Hahaha. Master is so cute.' Alfred thought before turning his head to continue to his destination. A few moments later, his mind stopped. 'Cute?' The dragon mentally kicked himself. 'No…Master is not cute. He is NOT cute.'

The dragon turned around just to see the disheveled mage again.

'Okay…Maybe he is a bit cute…' The dragon thought to himself guiltily. 'Just a little bit…'

…

After the "smooth ride", Arthur was placed on the ground gently by the dragon's tail. He looked around to see they were in the middle of another forest. A few moments later Alfred, in his human form, descended beside him and stretched as he made the sapphire wings disappear.

"Well…That was a rather _charming_ ride, Alfred." Arthur said sarcastically as he did his hair.

"Sorry about that Master." Alfred said with a giggle. "I got excited flying in my true form. Anyway, I know you'll forgive me after I show you this!"

The wheat blond pushed some bushes to show a beautiful natural garden. Every plant glowed silver because of the moon above them. The colors of the flowers made a beautiful contrast with the silvery glow. Fireflies looked like small faeries, roaming around near the plants.

Emerald green eyes widened as he tried to suck in the beauty of the place. He couldn't believe there was such a place in the Dragon Realm.

"This is…beautiful…" Arthur said still unable to take his eyes away from the natural garden.

"Come here, I want to give you something Master." Alfred said as he took the mage's arm, happy to see his Master was marveled.

The dragon led them to a specific rose bush which was filled with unopened rose buds. Alfred quickly grabbed one and made the thorns of the rose sink into his skin.

"Alfred!" Arthur called out alarmed when he saw the dragon was hurting himself.

"Wait, Master." Alfred said with a smile as he squeezed harder on the stem. "Watch."

The mage saw how the rose bud took in the blood of the dragon and slowly started to blossom. Emerald eyes widened as he saw the rose bud blossom into a beautiful sapphire colored rose. The sapphire blue petals had small crystalline drops on them which were sky blue, just like the dragon's eyes.

"It's a Dragon Rose." Alfred said cheerfully, satisfied with his Master's expression as he handed him the flower. "They only bloom when drinking dragon blood."

The mage snapped out of his trance and shot an alarmed look at Alfred.

"Your hand!" The mage called.

"Don't worry about it." Alfred said with a smile. "I can just lick the wound, remember?"

As the dragon moved his wounded hand to his face, the mage caught the hand quickly.

"No…" Arthur said as he started blushing. "Allow me…please…I have to…thank you…for the beautiful rose."

The mage quietly chanted a spell which closed the wound on the dragon's hand.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Alfred felt his heart throbbing again as he saw the mage carefully running his finger on the small wound. The touch was gentle yet it was driving the dragon's heart into a feat. The mage opened his eyes and stared at him when he finished the chant and smiled.

"Thank you Alfred." Arthur said gently, not even trying to hide his blush. "This rose is beautiful. I'll take good care of it."

Alfred's eyes ran quickly through the mage's features. The glowing milky skin, the blush spreading on his cheeks, the large lashes, the penetrating and deep emerald green eyes and finally the smooth looking lips.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

'Master is…' Alfred thought as he looked at the mage and slowly brought his hands on the mage's shoulders.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked concerned. "What's wrong?"

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

'Master is…' Alfred slowly leaned in towards the mage and closed his eyes as he gently placed his lips on the mage's. The dragon was unable to think about anything else but his master's lips and how they felt on his. His mind started to scream at him, telling him this was wrong and demanding him to stop. But something was growing inside him and that something wanted, demanded this.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

'Master is beautiful.' Were the only words that echoed in the dragon's mind.

…

UPDATE! (FINALLY!) With another semi-cliff hanger!

I bring you a longish chapter to make up for the slower updates.

I want to thank you guys for the wonderful reviews and for reading this story! :D

I also want to super thank Chigi Master and MexMyselfxI for the BEAUTIFUL fan art for this story! (It's the first time I receive something like this so I'm SUPER grateful guys! I hope you don't mind me sharing your fanart! If you do…tell me! )

Here are the links! Just remember to get rid of the spaces!

Chigi Master: /chimerathechimera. deviantart. com/art/Sapphire- Scales- 244095642

MexMyselfxI: h t t p: / i766. photob ucket .com/ albums /x x308 /m13 203w /Unti tledd .png 

Seriously people… All of you make me feel loved :D Thankkk youuu!

Oh by the way…I made some fanart of my own fanfic while I was away (cough..cough..fail). I'll put on a link in the next chapter if I finish it… OTL.


	10. Mistake

Sapphire Scales

Chapter 10

….

The mage was taken by surprise by Alfred's move. Emerald green eyes widened and his heart beat sped up dramatically.

'What is he doing?' The mage asked himself. However, the mage soon found out that he didn't want to pull away. The dragon's lips were a little chapped but they felt really good against his own soft lips. Heat quickly spread through his chest making his whole being warm up. Soon he lost the ability to think and gave in as he closed his eyes.

Arthur gasped as the two men parted and slowly opened his eyes. Alfred was looking at him through half lidded sky blue eyes. The mage didn't know why but he felt extremely safe under the dragon's gaze. At the same time, he felt the fear of being absorbed by those blue eyes again. The second feeling made him look away.

"Master…" Alfred called with a low voice as he gently cupped the mage's blushing face. "Look at me."

Arthur froze as he heard the dragon's voice. It sounded very different from what he was used to. To his surprise, Alfred pulled him into another kiss. This one was shorter than the first one but it had the same gentleness.

"A-Alfred…" Arthur gasped as he weakly placed his hands on the dragon's broad chest. He started wondering why he felt the way he did and whether the dragon was feeling the same. Without thinking about his actions he placed his soft lips on Alfred's strong neck.

"Ah…" Alfred closed his eyes and let out a soft moan as he felt the soft lips against his overly sensitive neck. In normal circumstances he would have pushed the mage away but this was not a normal circumstance. The dragon's mind was clouded with the strange emotions that had grown inside him.

'I want to make him feel good.' The dragon thought as his own body shuddered in pleasure. 'I have to pleasure master. I have to make him feel good.'

Alfred slowly pushed Arthur to the ground which took the mage by surprise. The dragon slowly ran his hand under the mage's white shirt which made Arthur shudder under him. The milky white skin he had seen so many times was smooth under his touch.

'_So frail…' _Alfred thought dazed by the being under him. 'So sensitive…'

"A-Alfred?" Arthur called out softly, still lost in the haze of the moment. The mage had half lidded emerald green eyes staring up at the dragon and his pale white cheeks were tinged pink. Arthur was panting softly which made the dragon think Arthur was indeed the most beautiful being in the universe.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur called out again and gasped as he felt the warm fingers brush on one of his nipples. Why was his body reacting like this? His train of thought was cut short when Alfred leaned forward again to capture his lips in another chaste but more forceful kiss.

…

"_ALFRED!" Arthur called out in despair as he saw the two men dragging the young hybrid away. "NO! Don't take him! Don't take him!" _

_Alfred let out louder pained shrieks as he was dragged by the maliciously grinning men. _

"_M-master…." Alfred panted before screaming in pain again. _

"_It's okay dear boy." The old man grabbing his arm said with a soft smile. "You'll see him once you join us."_

"_What will you do to him?" Arthur demanded which made the old man smile. _

"_He'll be your guinea pig for your magic of course." The old man said calmly. "One knows one can't be a great magician until he kills a young, blood-thirsty dragon." Emerald green eyes widened in horror. _

"_NO! I won't kill him!" Arthur hissed as he tried to run to the pained dragon boy but was caught by the old man. "Alfred!" _

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" Arthur hissed. Suddenly his green eyes went white as he unconsciously released a powerful spell that covered the whole place with a blinding white light. The old man's eyes widened in surprise as he suddenly recognized the spell that was casted. _

_The white light spread quickly and seemed to absorb the vital energy of everything it touched. Green grass and leaves turned pale as the light passed by them. The old man's saw in horror as the hand grabbing on the boy slowly started to disintegrate. The light soon reached the screaming Alfred and the soldiers that were dragging him. _

"_You better stop, boy." The old man panted as he told the enraged little mage. "You better stop before everything dies." The mage didn't budge. "You better stop before you kill your beloved dragon." _

_Arthur suddenly snapped out of his rage as his large green eyes looked at the old man who was slowly disintegrating. Hearing that he might kill Alfred made him quickly snap out of his rage. _

"_W-what is this?" Arthur asked as he covered his mouth in horror and confusion as he how the man started to disappear. _

"_No wonder Mistress wanted you so much." The old man grinned. "You are indeed a very powerful magician." _

_Arthur simply took a step back as he saw how everything started fading as well. Did he really do this? He turned around to see that the men who were previously dragging Alfred were screaming in pain as they too disappeared. To his horror, the mage realized that Alfred's sapphire wings were also starting to slowly disintegrate. _

"_NO!" Arthur shouted as he ran towards the dragon. "ALFRED! NO!" The old man, who had only half of his body left, grinned. _

"_ALFRED! ALFRED!" Arthur shouted as he felt tears form in his eyes as he saw the weakened wheat blond. _

"_Master? W-what is happening to m-me?" Alfred asked weakly as he saw the crying mage approach him. "Am I…dying?" _

"_Oh GOD! ALFRED! NO!" Arthur screamed as he hugged the weak hybrid. "I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" _

"_So…it means I am dying after all." Alfred said with a sad smile as he saw that his wings were fading. "That's not good…I won't be able to be with you if I die Master…" _

"_Shut up Alfred…" Arthur said as he hugged the other boy even tighter. "You won't die. I won't let you." However the boy knew he couldn't do anything as he didn't even know how he had casted the spell in the first place. No…That wasn't true. He knew there was one thing he could do. It would be costly but it was the only effective solution the mage could think of in this situation. _

"_Master…" Alfred whispered as he felt his energy suddenly leaving him. "I don't want to leave you alone..." _

'_I still have to make sure you don't lose your smile…' Alfred thought as he felt his chest tighten. He weakly looked up just to see that Arthur was crying. 'No…This is wrong.' Alfred thought as he slowly made his claw gently touch the mage's cheek. _

"_Smile, Master…" Alfred said as he felt even more tired by the second. "You have to smile." _

"_I'm sorry Alfred…" Arthur sobbed as he covered the dragon's blue eyes and chanted which made the dragon squirm a little. _

"_Master?" Alfred called as he felt the shaky hand on his eyes. _

"_I'm sorry Alfred…It's the only way…" Arthur said as he cast the spell. "I promise I will call you…Until then wait for me." _

"_Master? What are you…" Alfred said as he felt his mind fleeting and fell on a deep sleep. _

_Arthur smiled as he saw Alfred's body stopped disintegrating for a moment and hugged him tightly. _

_Soon a cloaked shadow figure appeared before him extending its thin arm. The mage had called on a magical being, a dark fairy, to help him. He had only read about them and knew that they were dangerous creatures that could do anything in exchange of something worthy. _

"_What is your price?" Arthur asked as he look at the shadow figure in front of him. _

"_What a young boy." The fairy said with a silent voice. "Oh well…It doesn't matter. The price depends on the favor young magician." _

"_I want to save him. I did this and I don't know how to revert it." Arthur urged. _

_The shadow looked around. _

"_You must be a really powerful magician then." The fairy said silently. "Very well. I'll help you save your little friend. In exchange, I will take the memory of you both. You won't remember your time together and will live life in separate paths. I'll take this as the price for this favor. It should also serve as a lesson for you my dear."_

…

Arthur's eyes opened widely as the memory repeated itself in his mind. His heart hurt as he felt tears roll down his cheeks. This time he knew it was his past. The past he didn't remember. In that past he had almost killed Alfred. No wonder he didn't remember, he had made a pact with a dark fairy to save him.

The mage pushed Alfred away. They couldn't do this. They shouldn't do this. It wasn't allowed.

"N-no…" Was the only thing Arthur could manage before breaking into more tears. "N-no…"

And it was his fault they couldn't do this. It was all his fault.

…

Alfred stopped and felt his heart freeze.

"N-no…" Arthur cried below him as he covered his crying face.

'Oh no…' Alfred thought to himself in despair.

The dragon felt his heart crumble inside him. He had just made his master cry when he had promised himself he would protect his smile. Guilt and horror took over him. Alfred made his wings appear and made their bodies part.

"I'm sorry Master." Alfred said as he saw that the mage kept crying. "I'm sorry for my insolence…It won't happen again. I promise it won't happen again…Please…don't cry…"

"W-wait…wha…" Arthur asked as he heard Alfred talk but the memory took over him again.

"It's okay Master…" Alfred said as he hugged the frail mage. "I won't do this again…" The dragon cursed himself. He had screwed up. He cursed himself for not controlling himself. He shouldn't have touched his Master. He knew it was wrong and yet…

He would have to do something about those strange feelings. He needed to get rid of them. He needed to get rid of them before something scarier happened.

…

Francis had taken the form of a black dove sitting on a tree a few feet away from the two men. He caught them when he was out for what he called an "inspirational" break.

'Hon Hon Hon…Looks like these two have l'amour going on here…' The Frenchman said with amusement. 'And it also looks like there has been a great misunderstanding…Mistress should know about this…Hon Hon Hon…'

As the dove took off from the branch of the tree, he laughed to himself.

'Well well, young dragon…' The Frenchman thought. 'I wonder how you'll react when you discover your cher frère has turned this way because you gave him a second chance.'

"I'll look forward to your reaction, young dragon." Francis mused before disappearing into the night.

…

UPDATE!

Waaa sorry for the slow updates. T^T

Oh no! Both are misunderstanding the situation! D: (Yes, _BOTH.) _

Francis will now play a larger role form this point on now that he knows that these two obviously have feelings for each other.

Anyway…I'm sorry for the mistakes you might see here.

And, thank you sooo much for your reviews! :D


	11. Game of l'amour: Begin

SAPPHIRE SCALES

CHAPTER 11

…

The black dove landed on the entrance of the large cave. The bird's blue eyes glowed before the animal took its original form. Francis stretched and dusted off his blue silk coat and white scarf before entering the cave. To his amusement, Mathew was there waiting for him.

"Hmmm? Have you been waiting for me mon cher?" Francis asked with a smile. "I'm touched." The dragon rolled his violet eyes.

"Where have you been?" Mathew spat. "Mistress was calling you."

"Oh! I was out taking my daily promenade, oui?" The Frenchman said as he danced in circles. Mathew let out a sigh before turning around and leaving for his chambers.

"Wait mon cher." Francis called out as he grabbed the dragon's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Mathew asked coldly, not even looking at the Frenchman.

"I actually went across your cher frère earlier today." Francis said with a grin. "And I have to say, he is very clearly in love with the mage. They were about to do l'amour."

Mathew tensed up in anger.

"Did you do something about it?" Mathew asked trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Non." Francis answered. "I believe that this is a great opportunity to get Master Arthur, oui? L'amour is a powerful weapon." Seeing that the dragon was annoyed, the shape shifter continued. "So, what do you think about this mon cher? Not what you expected when you revived your frère huh?"

Mathew turned his head towards the other blond, his violet eyes widened in surprise.

"You…" Mathew started but was cut off by the Frenchman's expression.

"Don't worry mon cher." Francis whispered. "I won't tell. In fact, I'm glad cher Alfred is alive. The whole situation will become a magnifique game of love." Francis hung his arm around the dragon's neck. "But of course, we'll make sure Master Arthur goes to Mistress and as to your frère he will willingly follow the mage once Mistress has him, oui? A wonderful reunion!" Mathew couldn't stare away from the Frenchman. Francis, who saw the horrified expression, smiled deviously.

"Of course, you will have to help me a lot mon cher." The older man said with a smirk. 'Perhaps that way you will regain that beautiful heart you used to have inside you.'

...

Alfred reached the mage's wooden home. He only had to make his wings disappear as he had used his human form to transport the mage, who had fallen unconscious in his arms a few moments after stopping "things" from happening. The dragon carefully opened the door to the house.

"Mint?" Alfred called out the flying mint bunny, not in the mood of jokes. "Mint?"

The wheat blond walked around just to see there was a note by the kitchen table. Mint would return the next day at night.

'The Fur Ball is never here when you need her. Great.' The dragon thought as he left the kitchen and headed to the wooden stairs.

Alfred sighed as he carried the mage to his room on the second floor and carefully placed him on the bed. Seeing the calm expression of the sleeping mage made his heart thump painfully against his chest. The dragon's warm hand slowly went to touch the mage's face but abruptly stopped when Alfred realized what he was doing.

'Master is so frail.' Alfred thought to himself as he remembered how much he had enjoyed the heat, the warmth, and the closeness. He couldn't deny himself the fact that at that moment he desired to pleasure the mage's beautiful body. He wanted to touch the milky porcelain skin and see the mage react to the touches. At that moment, he wanted his Master to lose himself and think of him only. He wanted to hear his Master calling only his name…

The thoughts made Alfred halt. The various kisses they shared were repeated in his head which caused his heart to painfully tighten and made breathing difficult. He gasped as he realized something, something he wished he didn't.

'_I want him.'_ Alfred thought in realization. Tears ran down his face slowly as he felt a chill on his heart. _'I want him.'_ He brought his hand to his chest trying to ease the pain that was building up there.

"Master…." Alfred whispered as he saw the mage's sleeping face in horror. "I-I'm sorry…I-I didn't realize…" The dragon paused for a moment as he felt the pain increase as his new discovery drilled deeper into his mind. A few moments later the dragon fell to his knees, his heart beating painfully against his chest. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

'_I'm so sorry for wanting you, Master…' _

…

"So you are suggesting we lure my dear Arthur through Alfred?" The Mistress asked as she stared at the Frenchman with bright red eyes. The woman was disheveled, still very confused for the failure of the latest mission.

"Non, madam." Francis replied politely. "I suggest we start a little game of love with them."

"How will that help me get Arthur?" The Mistress asked. "I don't seem to understand."

"Oui my lady." Francis said with a smile. "I discovered these two are deeply in love with each other. Both are thankfully oblivious to this my Mistress. I believe we can use this as a way of luring Master Arthur and bring him to you. In addition, you would also get to control the sapphire dragon, oui?"

The Mistress smiled a little.

"A very interesting proposition, dear Francis." The Mistress said. "Now tell me more…"

Mathew, who was standing silently by them, flinched. He knew this wasn't going to end well, especially for his brother. But this time he couldn't intervene, he had promised to not interfere in exchange for Francis' silence.

"Mathew, mon cher." Francis called making the purple dragon look up. "I count you are 100 percent in accord with what I am about to do?" Francis smirked at the other blond.

"Whatever." Mathew answered coolly not looking at the older man. "Let's just get over this…"

"So tell me my dear Francis." The woman asked with a smile. "What do you plan to do?"

"Oui, my belle mistress." Francis started. "I saw they had a small crisis situation before…We could start there…"

…

Arthur slowly opened his eyes and held his head as felt a light headache. Had he fallen unconscious? The sleepy mage slowly got up from the bed; this caused something to fall slowly to the floor. The dizzied mage, still disoriented by the light headache, picked up the object. Emerald green eyes widened as he saw that it was the small sapphire-colored Dragon Rose.

He soon remembered the strong and mysterious feelings that had overwhelmed him last night as well as the horrible realization of his long forgotten past. Tears gathered on his eyes as he blamed himself again.

'Alfred can't be safe with me…' Arthur thought. 'I'll just put him in danger! Why did I have to call him? Why did I do that?'

A light knock on his door made his emerald green eyes look at the source of the sound. A smiling Alfred appeared on the doorway.

"Good morning Master." Alfred greeted happily before seeing the teary mage. "Master, are you alright?"

"Ah…Alfred." Was all the mage could manage to say as he tried to dry his tears away. "I'm fine…" He had to tell Alfred about their past and make things right again. He had to tell Alfred about the danger he was facing by staying with him.

"I'm sorry, Master." Alfred said with the same unusually low voice, making Arthur surprised. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I couldn't…control myself."

"A-Alfred?" Arthur called out worried. Why was Alfred like this? Why was he apologizing? HE should be the one apologizing to the dragon for calling him in the first place.

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Alfred said with a smile, one that horrified the mage as he knew it was completely fake. "It's the wrong thing after all."

'Yes…It's for the best.' Alfred thought as he kneeled before Arthur and took his hand and kissed it.

"I promise we'll keep this master-servant relationship." Alfred said without looking at Arthur in the eyes but not erasing his fake smile. "I will stick to my sole role as your guardian…So please…" The dragon paused. "Don't leave…Please don't leave me like you did again…"

Arthur's green eyes went wide. So that was what Alfred thought had had happened that night?

"N-no…Alfred…" Arthur whispered. "You got it wrong…I didn't…."

"I know…" Alfred looked up with another smile, another fake one. "I know…It's okay…I won't do anything that might scare you again…It's fine. It's all my fault after all…It's my fault so…"

_SLAP!_

The dragon's sky blue eyes widened as he held his reddened cheek.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Arthur shouted as more tears gathered in the corners of his emerald green eyes. "I didn't leave you…I DIDN'T!" The mage shook as he tried to contain himself as much as possible. How could the dragon think that way? Why did the dragon think it was his bloody fault?

"M-Master?" Alfred called out, worried by his Master's sudden burst of emotion.

"It's not your fault…Alfred…" Arthur said as he approached the dragon and placed his head on the other's broad chest. "Don't say it is, please…" 'Because I'm the one who screwed up everything first…'

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

The dragon's heart started beating painfully hard against his chest again.

'Oh no…' Alfred thought as he abruptly pushed the mage off his warm body, surprising the mage. He had to control himself. He couldn't have Master. He would lose control again.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked confused. The dragon looked away.

"I'm sorry Master." Alfred said silently. "I won't allow mistakes to happen again." The dragon felt more pain on his chest. "I-I won't touch you again." Alfred forced out as he tried to pull a mask on himself. He couldn't let his Master know it pained him.

"I would recommend you refrain from touching me too." The dragon felt his heart crumble even more as he said this. He was surprised at himself for saying such a cold thing pulling a straight face. The fact he said that also hurt him because he knew he wanted to be touched by his Master. Oh how much he wanted that.

The surprised mage stayed there unable to say anything. He was still trying to process what had happened.

"I-I believe that is proper." Arthur said after a large moment of silence, his heart breaking into pieces for some reason. Alfred, hearing the response, felt like something in him slowly died away. The response, the reality of his position hurt him more than he thought it would. He needed to leave the room. He needed to leave before he let his feelings betray him.

"I will excuse myself and leave you then, Master." Alfred said quickly turning around and walking out the door. "Call me if you need me."

Arthur stayed there unmoving as he saw the younger man leave.

'This is for the best…' He thought to himself as he slowly removed his white shirt. 'This is how it should be…It's the right thing…'

His thoughts stopped when he caught sight of the sapphire-colored rose which had placed on his bed after picking it up.

_Master…Look at me. _

The image of Alfred the night before made a shiver run down his spine. He suddenly longed for the warmth that emanated from the dragon's body; he felt so cold.

_I would recommend you refrain from touching me too. _

"No." Arthur said as he shook the thoughts away. "This is the right thing. It's not like I feel anything for him…"

…

Alfred and Arthur avoided each other as much as possible. The mage made himself busy by going over some spell books and potion recipes.

"Alfred…" The mage called out not facing the dragon. "I'll leave to get some ingredients at the town market." Arthur slowly put on a red cloak and picked up his bag. "I'll come back soon."

"I'll go with you Master." Alfred offered, it was getting pretty late and he didn't want to leave the mage unprotected. "It can be dangerous."

"Suit yourself." Arthur replied coldly as he walked out the door. He hated himself for sounding so cold, but he had to keep up in order to make things right.

…

"This is a very beautiful place, don't you think my cher Mathew?" Francis asked as he looked around the lively town. He occasionally gave out flirty looks at passing young girls who giggled and blushed in response.

"Are we here to get useless human girls?" Mathew asked not amused. "If that is so, I want to leave."

"Oh, so cold mon cher." Francis pouted before smirking. "I'm looking for a perfect subject, you see."

"In that case, just take any human female Francis." Mathew spat as he rolled his eyes. "I don't see the point of this."

"Hon hon hon." Francis smiled as he pulled the dragon closer and whispered on his ear. "I'm looking for a girl that will potentially charm your brother Mathew." The violet colored eyes widened.

"What?" Mathew asked dumbfounded. "Why would you get a girl for Alfred?"

"We have to make sure our two lapins' bond get stronger." Francis said as he curled his blond hair. "Peril…Jealousy…Lust…It's all part of my game, oui?" After some giggles the Frenchman smiled deviously. "I believe your brother is no virgin so he'll enjoy it I believe…I wonder if he has been in the receiving end, if not, well…ce n'est pas important."

Mathew froze as he knew what that meant. He wanted to strangle the man beside him but contained himself. But then something puzzled him. In his knowledge, the male in heterosexual was always the one on the giving end…

"Oh…She's perfect!" Francis declared which made the dragon look up. A red haired town girl with glowing white skin was in front of them. "Now we just have to "modify" her a little, oui?"

"Why her?" Mathew asked in disgust.

"The skin, my dear Mathew. The pearly white skin!" Francis smirked. "It is not as beautiful as Master Arthur's but it is close enough." With that the Frenchman rummaged the pockets of his deep blue coat and took out a slimy creature.

"What is _that?_" Mathew asked as he saw that the creature was not only slimy but also had several tentacles. "Do you keep those kind of creatures in your pockets often?"

"Hahaha." Francis laughed before making the Mathew get closer to the creature. "Non, cher Mathew. And it is not a disgusting creature oui? It's a creature of l'amour!" Francis said as he raised the creature on the sky.

"There's no way my stupid brother would fall for this plan." Mathew spat out as he tried to get as far from the creature as possible. "That creature is way too disgusting."

"Hon hon hon." Francis smirked as he neared the creature to the dragon's face. "Don't underestimate this little animal, Mathew. It is a very powerful creature. I'm sure not even your brother will resist its power…And combined with the body of that belle fille there's no way cher Alfred will say no. How should I say this…I believe your brother will be more than willing to give himself away…"

The dragon was still confused as to how his brother would 'give himself away' and 'be on the receiving end'. He stared at the slimy creature for a couple of seconds before widening his eyes in realization. Now he really wanted Francis dead.

"Very well, cher Mathew! On y va!" Francis said as he dragged the dragon to the young lady. "Let the game of l'amour begin!"

Mathew sighed in defeat. There was no way this would end well.

…

UPDATE! :D (Yay this was faster than I thought. Haha)

Anyway if you guys didn't catch the slight warning…There might be a very hot scene next chapter. I'll try not to ruin it because I'm not good at writing it in the first place. D: I'll try. (It won't be super explicit…just so you guys know.)

You can expect things happening between Alfred and Arthur as well as Francis and Mathew. Please note that this will be a new "arc" of the story, so it might become more R-rated than the beginning.

If you have the time please don't forget to comment/review on this!

I really love you guys! Thank you guys for reading my story! :D


	12. Alice

SAPPHIRE SCALES

CHAPTER 12

WARNING NOTE: I know I don't normally write something before the chapter starts. But this time I have to make an exception as there will be some saucy content in this chapter! I was basically dying writing this because I'm not good at writing saucy stuff. So I will apologize beforehand to you my dear readers and to Alfred who suffered a lot because of my evil mind. But don't worry, it's not SUPER hardcore or anything. Just a lot of teasing… sigh…Now…if you still want to go on, the story goes as follows…

…

The walk to the town was extremely silent. The mage was too lost in his thoughts, lamenting the fact he was acting so cold towards the dragon. The dragon simply walked silently behind him, repeating to himself over and over that they had to keep the barrier.

"Alfred?" Arthur called out, finally breaking the long silence between them.

"Yes, Master?" Alfred responded immediately.

"We shall arrive shortly." Arthur said not looking at the other blond behind him. "I will ask you to wait for me until I finish buying the ingredients."

"You don't want me to follow you, Master?" Alfred asked, trying hard not to show his disappointment. "I could get some of the ingredients too. This way we can go home faster."

Arthur looked up to see that indeed the whole market place looked more crowded than usual. People dressed in different colors were walking around looking and buying the fresh products that the vendors sold on their little colorful stands.

"Looks like that's a good idea." Arthur sighed as slowly turned around for the first time just to meet the bright sky blue eyes.

'Oh god…no…' Arthur thought as he started blushing. 'Don't get carried away Arthur…'

"Are you okay Master?" Alfred asked as leaned closer. "Are you feverish?"

"I-I'm fine." Arthur said as he looked away. "Go get me some Heart Rose oil, will you?"

"Heart rose?" Alfred repeated puzzled. "Aren't those used for love potions?"

"No, you git!" Arthur answered flustered. "They can also be used for medical potions too because of their nice aroma."

"Oh I see." The dragon answered. "Very well Master, I'll go get some for you. Where should we meet?"

"There is a large fountain in the middle of the market." Arthur answered. "Meet me there at sunset."

"I'll see you then, Master." Alfred said before smiling at the mage. "Please be careful."

…

Alfred regretted leaving Arthur's side as soon as he walked into the crowd.

'I should have asked for directions first!' Alfred thought as he realized he got lost. 'I'm sure even Master is all afraid and alone because of this crowd!' The dragon sighed in defeat. 'I wonder if he's alright…'

"Um, Mister?" The voice of woman made him look up. He saw a red haired girl with large green eyes was looking at him with a smile. Alfred smiled back.

"Hi there, may I help you?" Alfred asked politely.

"I've been watching you for a couple of minutes and noted you seemed a little lost." The girl said with a gentle smile still in place. "Are you new to the town?"

"Ah, yes!" Alfred answered with a small laugh. "I came here to find some Heart rose oil, but got lost in the way. Hehe."

"Oh, Heart rose is it? I happen to have some of the best in my little shop!" The girl replied cheerfully. "I would gladly give it to you."

"Oh really?" The dragon beamed. "That would be great!"

"Please follow me…" The girl giggled before grabbing Alfred's arm and leading him to the girl's small shop.

…

Arthur sighed as he slowly got his bag filled up with the ingredients of his potions. He looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was slowly setting.

'I better get there soon…' Arthur thought to himself as he walked past some of the stands. His green eyes then caught bunch of colorful roses carefully spread out on a white table. To his surprise, he found out that those roses paled in beauty compared to the Dragon Rose Alfred had given him.

The thought of the Dragon Rose made his whole face burn and his heart tighten. He could recall the nice warmth coming from the dragon's body. His slightly chapped lips when he chastely kissed him. The strange yet reassuring feeling of safety under the dragon's sky blue gaze…

'No.' He stopped himself as he shook his head side to side. 'No. Stop thinking. Stop thinking of him!'

…

The dragon noted that the girl's shop was a little isolated from the whole market place. He was now sitting on a comfortable red cloth couch as he waited for the girl to get the oil.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the wait Mister!" The girl said as she ran to Alfred with a crystal vile with a pinkish liquid inside it.

"Wow! Thank you very much eh…."

"Please call me Alice." The girl smiled as she handed Alfred the vile.

"Thank you Alice!" Alfred beamed as he smiled back. "Oh, and don't call me Mister. Just Alfred is fine."

"Ah, may I ask you why do you need the oil Alfred?" The girl asked innocently.

"Sure! My Mas-…er…friend needed some for a medicine he's making." Alfred said before looking outside and noting that the sun was slowly setting. "Which reminds me, I have to go meet him at the fountain! How much does the oil cost?"

The girl simply smiled as she leaned over the seated dragon.

"Emm…Alice?" Alfred asked a little nervous. "Are you okay?"

"Never been better Alfred…" The girl hissed as she sat on his lap. "Or should I say…Mr. dragon?"

"Wait…How did you know?" The dragon asked surprised and tried to push the girl just to have the girl push him back with inhuman strength.

"I know a lot about you, dear Alfred…" Alice said with a smirk with her face. "I also know how much you desire your dear Master…" Sky blue eyes widened in surprise. "How about you get that pleasure out of _me, _instead?"

"Don't joke around!" Alfred said as he pushed the girl away from him, this time using his own superhuman strength. "What the hell are you? Did that freaky Mistress send you to get my Master?"

"Hmmm…" The girl thought innocently before smiling devilishly. "Not really…I'm here to get _you_, my handsome guardian."

Alfred glared at the girl who was smiling at him and stood up.

"In that case, I'm leaving now." Alfred declared coldly.

"Oh, but why the sudden hurry?" Alice asked as she curled her hair.

"Master is waiting for me." Alfred said seriously, walking towards the door.

"Oh, is he really?" Alice asked as she giggled. "Didn't he reject you once already? Aren't you just _bothering _him by imposing yourself on him?"

The dragon stopped as he felt those words stab his already hurting heart.

"I know that…" Alfred replied silently. "It was a horrible mistake I made."

"As you may have noticed…I'm not a normal creature…My dear Alfred." Alice said as she slowly walked towards the dragon and embraced him from behind. "I'm a young witch that can see through people's relationships…I can see how your heart is troubled with your lustful feelings…Your Master doesn't want you anyway…Why not get all those impulses out on me? I would gladly give my body to you…"

"No." Alfred replied as he shook himself out of the embrace and glared at the girl. "I wouldn't disgrace my Master like that. He doesn't deserve it."

"Oh? Why do you keep thinking about him when this is about you, my dear?" Alice asked as she placed herself in front of the dragon.

"I'm seriously not planning to hurt you Alice." Alfred responded as he moved the girl aside. "I really have to go."

….

"I wouldn't disgrace my Master like that, huh?" Francis repeated with amusement. "Looks like I was wrong at assuming your frère would succumb easily."

"I doubt my brother lusts for that useless human." Mathew said as he stared at the cloud that the Frenchman created with the image of his brother and the "modified" female. "As I've said before, my brother is just confused."

"Hahaha…Oh my cher…" Francis laughed as he placed of his arms around the dragon. "Can't you just accept that your frère will never leave the mage? You should have seen them that night…Your dear Alfred has a lot of things built up inside…We just have to make his restraints loosen and voila!"

"I don't understand your love game, Francis." Mathew spat as he shook the other's arm away.

Francis smiled as he made another cloud appear, this one with the image of Arthur waiting at the sapphire dragon patiently.

"You soon will…And it will be tres magnifique!" Francis smiled. "Now…my dear Alice…."

…

_Now…my dear Alice….You can't let go of our little dragon can you?_

Alice smirked as she heard the Frenchman in her mind. He had just given her the permission to show her true form.

Alfred jumped when he felt something slimy wrap around his arm.

"Huh…what the…" Alfred turned around to see that the girl had various similar tentacles springing from her back. Before the dragon could do anything, the other slimy limbs wrapped around other parts of his body, restraining him.

"W-what are you doing?" Alfred snarled as he stared at the smiling girl who was slowly walking towards him.

"I'm not letting you go Alfred..." The girl said as he caressed the dragon's head and slowly ran her hand down his neck which made the dragon's breath hitch. "Oh, are you sensible there?"

"S-stop…" Alfred said as he shuddered at the girls touch.

"What if I don't want to, hm?" The girl smiled as she took the vile that was left behind with one of her tentacles and opened it. "Believe me, my dear Alfred…You'll enjoy this…" Alice placed the vile on her lips and drained the vile without swallowing. With a smile, she leaned in towards the restrained dragon.

Alfred's blue eyes widened as he understood what the girl was aiming at and turned to his head to the side which caused the girl to kiss his jaw. Alice smiled at him with amusement and made one of her tentacles force the dragon to face her. She resumed her action and placed her lips on his. Alfred squirmed, trying to push the girl away and not to open his mouth. Alice only grinned as she made of the slimy limbs slowly touch the dragon's sensitive neck. The action sent shivers down the wheat blond's back and caused him to gasp. Alice didn't lose her opportunity and forced the dragon's mouth open with her own lips. Slowly the girl forced the oil down the reluctant dragon's throat.

…

"Where in bloody hell is that git!" Arthur cursed as he looked around. The sky was getting darker and darker. The market stands were slowly packing their things away. He sighed as he looked at the darkening sky. "I'm sure I told him to meet me at sunset…"

'Maybe he left me?' Arthur thought grimly.

"No…I'm sure he would have at least said good-bye…" The mage comforted himself.

''I would suggest you refrain from touching me too..'' The dragon's voice said in his head.

Arthur stood there thinking as he shook his head trying to get rid of the pain that was making his chest hurt. This, however, stopped when he saw a light blue light emanate from under his white shirt. The mage carefully reached for the source and noticed it was his necklace.

'Why is it shining?' The mage thought as he took it out and gave it a look. Suddenly the sapphire glowed a little more and pulled the mage forward.

'Is it trying to guide me?' The mage wondered as he saw that the jewel was now pointing at one direction. 'I'll just follow it…Maybe that git is in problems…'

…

"Fwaahh…." Alfred gasped as he felt his whole body suddenly became uncomfortably warm. His legs lost power and caused him to rely on the slimy appendages that were restraining him.

"How do you feel Alfred?" The girl asked as she raised the flushed dragon's face to meet her smiling face. "Do you want me yet?"

"N-No…." Alfred growled weakly.

"Really?" Alice asked as she leaned in to kiss the dragon's temple. "But your body looks like it needs some attention…Should I help you?" The girl asked as she slowly took off the dragon's dark blue blazer and unbuttoned his white shirt. Her green eyes widened in wonder as she saw the dragon's well-built and tanned chest. "Such a beautiful body…" She whispered as she ran her pale hand down the dragon's body which caused the young man to shudder and squirm.

"D-Don't…Touch me…" Alfred groaned weakly as he tried to glare at the girl.

"Oh…but you seem to be enjoying this so much?" Alice grinned as she licked the dragon's neck which caused the latter to let out a half-moan as he tried to suppress the sound. "Really, Alfred…Forget about your Master, you can't have him anyway…I'll give you my body instead…I have fair skin too…"

"G-go…away…" Alfred said in between pants. He was now cursing his body. He didn't want his body to react this way to anybody, yet it was doing it. "S-Sto…aahhh…" He moaned loudly as he felt one of the tentacles slip inside his pants.

"N-noo….aaaahh….aaahhh!" He moaned to girl's delight and threw his head forward, panting heavily. "S-stop! Ah…ha…Hnngg!"

"I won't…" Alice smirked as she saw that the dragon was slowly losing his strength under the new stimulation. "Why don't you give in now? Your Master won't come here to help you…Now…" She whispered as she placed of her hands on the dragon's face and leaned in. "Kiss me Alfred…I'll help you release your frustrations…what do you think?"

…

"Hon Hon Hon!" Francis laughed as he practically drooled over the image of the flushed Alfred. "This is wonderful! Magnifique!"

Mathew could only watch in horror as he saw that the Frenchman was planning to practically _rape _his brother.

"I didn't approve of this." Mathew snarled as he let his wings, claws and tail appear immediately.

"Oh, oh, wait cher Mathew!" Francis said as he tried to approach the dragon but stopped when the dragon breathed fire in front of him.

"I don't want to see my brother be sexually assaulted by that _thing_…" Mathew spat as he was ready to burn the Frenchman into nothing.

"HAHAHAHA!" Francis laughed as he pointed at the puffy cloud. "Wait a little bit, cher Mathew! Nobody is getting raped…" The man replied.

"I'm going to kill you!" Mathew snapped before launching himself to the Frenchman who simply pulled out another of those slimy tentacle creatures and made it restrain the dragon.

"I would ask you to stay quiet my dear young dragon." Francis mused. "The first phase of the game is not done yet." The Frenchman smirked.

…

"Ah…Ah…hngg…."

Alfred tried hard to stifle his moans but failed as he saw that every time he resisted, the girl would just make everything more intense. He had to find a way to stop before his mind fleeted away.

"The sounds you make are so cute, Alfred." Alice mused as she caressed the weakened dragon's face slowly. "But why do you keep resisting? Was the oil not enough to make you go crazy for me? Hmm?"

Alfred couldn't do anything other than glare at the girl for short while before the tentacle in his pants moved again. He moaned some more before dropping his head as he tried again to resist.

"Don't be mean Alfred…" The girl said as she lifted the dragon's face. "I can make you feel more…Why don't we try making you drink another vile with Heart Rose oil? I'm sure you'll be thrilled!" Alice said as she pulled out another vile and placed it on her mouth. Once again, she forced it down the panting dragon. When the girl pulled back, the dragon's body was shaking again.

'Fuck…" Alfred swore as he felt his mind cloud. The oil seemed to affect him more this time given that his body was already weakened. He also noticed that Alice was slowly taking the image of Arthur. 'Fuck…No…This can't be happening…I can't…'

But as soon as the other appendages resumed their touches, the dragon couldn't take it anymore. It was better to give in…It was too much.

"Are you still resisting, Alfred?" Alice asked as she feigned ignorance with those large green eyes. She leaned and crashed her lips onto his. Alice smirked when she noticed that the dragon was slowly kissing back. She had won.

"GET YOU FILTHY APPENDAGES OFF HIM!" An enraged voice said which caused the girl to stop. Her green eyes widened when she met another pair of green eyes full of hate.

"So you came?" Alice asked with amusement.

"Let him go." Arthur hissed as he glared at the girl more intensely.

"But he seems to be enjoying it, right Alfred dear?" The girl said as she caressed the dragon's face.

"_Don't. Touch. Him._" Arthur warned with venom in his voice which caused a chill run down the girl's back.

"Make me." Alice mused before pulling the now too lost and weakened dragon into another kiss.

Arthur's heart sunk when he saw that Alfred seemed to be _kissing her back. _

"I think I told you not to touch him…" Arthur hissed before chanting a powerful curse. He knew chanting curses was black magic and that it was not something a mage of his caliber should do as the consequences could be lethal on the cursed. But at the moment, the mage didn't care. He wanted that thing off his guardian.

Soon after finishing the curse, the girl stopped short on her ministrations and screamed. Her green eyes rolled backwards as she felt her insides were cast into flames. She fell backwards as her slimy appendages slowly burned their way into nothingness. Some moments later, Alfred was released from their slimy grip which caused the mage to run to him and catch him. Alice made a let out a last heart chilling scream before disappearing into thin air.

…

"Looks like you failed." Mathew said with amusement (and relief) as he saw the girl die. He was still restrained and was secretly thankful that the slimy creature was more passive and not doing anything strange to him.

"Quite the contrary, mon cher!" Francis beamed. "I was expecting our dear mage to appear. As I told you in the beginning, Alice was only a tool. The more important thing is what happens next. Phase one of the plan will be done soon."

…

The first thing Arthur noted when he caught the falling weakened dragon was that his body heat was higher than it normally was. The next thing he noted was that the panting wheat blond was half naked. The shirt buttons were undone, his pants were unzipped….'Oh no…' Arthur thought as he felt his face heat up.

"Alfred? Are you alright?" Arthur managed to ask as he was really worried about the weakened dragon. Who knew what kind of things the horrible creature had done to him. "Alfred?"

'It's Master's voice…' Was the only thing that he could think in his foggy mind. He thought that it was also part of the oil that he had reluctantly swallowed. He thought that giving in to this illusion wouldn't be that bad…As he knew that he would never be able to do this with his Master.

"M-master…" Alfred called out weakly before wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller mage, pushing the surprised mage closer to his well-built chest. "M-master….I want you…I want you so much…" Alfred declared, his mind still very clouded and not realizing that the mage in his arms was the real one.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur asked surprised as he felt himself freeze in the spot. 'W-what did he say?' The other thoughts were stopped short when the dragon looked at him with half lidded sky blue eyes. The gaze was different from all the other times as he saw they were clearly filled with intense lust. Soon he felt the dragon's lips crash violently against his. He dragon's soft and warm tongue trailed his lower lip which caused the mage to shudder and blush.

'Oh god…' Arthur thought. 'It's happening again!' But despite his thoughts, his body decided to act differently. His lips parted a little, giving the dragon's tongue easy access into his mouth. The mage moaned as he felt the warm muscle explore every single spot. He couldn't believe he was enjoying this. He found himself wanting more and more as the dragon passionately kissed him and tasted him. It was in the middle the kiss, when Alfred pushed their tongues together, that Arthur realized something.

Alfred tasted very sweet and there was a scent that was strangely familiar. The mage pondered on what the scent might be which was awfully distracting. Then it dawned on him…

'Heart Rose Oil!' The mage thought and immediately pushed the dragon away. Heart Roses were often used for love potions and they were known to have strong aphrodisiac powers when taken directly or in large amounts.

"Alfred, Stop!" Arthur ordered as he made magical chains stop the dragon. The emerald green eyes looked around to see that there were two empty small bottles. He took one of them and sniffed it. "I knew it." The mage turned his head to look at the panting dragon who seemed to be extremely uncomfortable. "That monster forced you to drink the oil, didn't she?"

"M-master…D-don't stop…" Alfred panted, still in the haze. "I want to touch you more…"

The words made Arthur's heart clench.

'No…He's just under the influence of the oil…That must be it…'

"No Alfred…You don't want this…It's the oil that is making you act like this." Arthur said sadly. "Don't worry, I'll cure you in no time…" The mage said as he rummaged for something in his bag. He then took out a white plant. "This plant will make you sleep Alfred…You will be back to normal in the morning."

"M-master…" Alfred called out as he squirmed a little. "I don't want to sleep…I want you…I want you…"

"Stop it Alfred!" Arthur said as he felt tears forming on his eyes. "You don't want me. This is all an illusion you git! Now stay still until I'm done with you." The mage chanted and made the plant turn into dust. Carefully, he blew the now silvery dust into the flushed dragon's face. As expected, the dragon slowly fell into a deep slumber.

The mage sighed as he saw that it was too late and probably dangerous for him to go back home so he decided to spend the night in the little house/shop. He chanted and made the chains restraining the dragon to lift him and place him on the large sofa that was close to them.

"You'll be fine tomorrow Alfred…" Arthur whispered as he made one of the blankets cover the dragon's large body. Soon after, tears ran down the mage's cheeks as he realized something important that night.

"I hate you, you git…" Arthur sobbed as he tried to hide his blush by burying his face in the covers. "I know we can't be together…" The mage continued. "But I don't want to see you enjoying yourself with another being…" The confession made Arthur's chest tighten. "Why did you turn me into such a bad person? You idiot…"

…

UPDATE!

Uhghhh….I hate doing this to them! (Who am I kidding…No I don't! :D)

Anyway, this was kind of a hard chapter to write…sigh….OTL.

So there's more progress between the two! The evil tentacle girl is dead and Alfred confessed! (Well…kind of…)

What will our evil Francis do next? D8

Thank you for reading and please review if you have the time! Thank you again for all you support!

Oh by the way, remember the fan art I said I created a couple of days ago? Well its done!

Take a look at it if you want! ; ) Take off the spaces!

Here:

http:/ 12star .deviantart. com/ #/ d46d0tz

And here you can find some of the awesome fanart I received from MexMyselfxI and Chigi Master! :D

Chigi Master: /chimerathechimera. deviantart. com/art/Sapphire- Scales- 244095642

MexMyselfxI: h t t p: / i766. photob ucket .com/ albums /x x308 /m13 203w /Unti tledd .png


	13. Dark Fairy

Sapphire Scales

Chapter 13

…

"Unggg…" Alfred groaned as he slowly opened his blue eyes. He had a light headache which caused him to massage his temples. A few moments later he noticed that his white shirt was unbuttoned. Still very confused, the dragon pulled up the warm cloth sheet that was covering his body and snapped right awake when he saw his pants were unzipped.

"Oh…oh…" The dragon muttered before looking around. He was at Alice's house. He tried to recall what had happened and quickly remembered the slimy appendages that violated him as well as the pleasure that he had managed to put off until the second bottle. He soon found that everything after the second bottle of Heart Rose oil was extremely blurry. Had he given in? The thought made his heart sink.

"Oh…I see you're awake, Alfred." A familiar voice said which caused Alfred to look up. To his horror, Arthur was standing a few meters away from him, holding a tray with a mug. The mage slowly walked towards the dragon and placed the tray on the small side table beside the couch. "How are you feeling, Alfred?" The mage asked as he stared directly into the dragon's sky blue eyes. "Looks like most of the effects of the oil have worn off. That's good."

"M-master?" Alfred called out, his heart throbbing painfully in his chest.

"What is it, Alfred?" Arthur asked as he went to take the mug beside the table and handed it to the dragon. "Drink this, it should help with your headache."

"T-thank you." Alfred said as he took the warm mug. "Um…Master…Yesterday…I…"

"Don't worry about it, Alfred." Arthur said not looking at the dragon. "You took two complete doses of pure Heart Rose oil…It's normal you acted that way with that evil monster."

"W-wait…" Alfred said as he felt his heart skip a bit. "Did you see us?"

"I…did…" Arthur said, looking away in an attempt to hide the blush that was spreading on his face. 'Bloody hell….Arthur, control yourself!'

"H-how much did you see?" Alfred asked in horror. "What did I do?" 'Great. This is just Fucking awesome. Ughhh. I won't be able to face him for life now!'

"I saw enough…You seemed to be enjoying yourself." Arthur said still looking away. "I walked in when you were kissing the girl…But, that's perfectly understandable Alfred. As I said before you were forced to take in a large amount of oil." Arthur said as he turned away. "Well…now that that's cleared up. Drink up the tea and let's head back home."

When Alfred saw that the mage started walking away, he quickly stood up, dropping and breaking the mug in the process, and pulled the smaller body of the mage close to him. Seeing the mage turn his back towards him and walking away made him feel like he was going to be left alone again.

The dragon's warm embrace made Arthur blush immediately. The heat coming from the dragon's body was making him blush even more and his tight embrace was not helping.

"I'm sorry…" Alfred whispered.

"I told you it was okay, now let go." Arthur said as calmly as possible as he tried to free himself.

"No…You don't understand, Master…" Alfred said as composed as he could manage. "The truth is I…"

'I want to touch you Master…' Alfred's words echoed in Arthur's mind. The image of the panting Alfred yesterday filled the mage's mind. The dragon had seen him with lust-filled eyes. They had shared a deep and passionate kiss. A kiss that made Arthur feel wanted and extremely weak. 'I want you…I want you…'

"Stop!" Arthur said as he his green eyes watering and shaking his body away from the dragon. "Just stop it, you bloody git! Stop!"

Alfred's sky blue eyes widened as he saw that the mage was pushing him away. He then noticed how the mage had tears forming on the corners of his beautiful emerald green eyes. 'Why is he crying?' The dragon thought to himself.

"D-Don't touch me!" Arthur shouted as he broke free from the dragon's embrace. The images of last night and the night in the Dragon Rose garden made him shiver and blush. His heart was pounding painfully. "Please…Don't touch me…" 'I don't want you to turn me into an even worse person.' The mage thought.

"Did I do something to you Master?" Alfred asked quietly.

When the mage didn't answer, the dragon felt suddenly sick and terrified. What had he done?

"What did I do to you Master?" Alfred asked in despair. "You have to tell me."

'I can't tell him…I can't!' Arthur thought as he looked at the dragon.

"Master, say something!" Alfred demanded, extremely worried about the crying mage.

"Let's just…go home…." Arthur pleaded as he continued to walk away, gripping the necklace that was under his shirt. "Let's just not talk about it…You were not yourself anyway."

…

"How has this made a difference Francis?" Mathew asked as he saw that his brother was left alone. "I don't seem to understand and I doubt Mistress will be happy with the outcome."

"Oh, cher Mathew…The first phase is done!" Francis grinned at the image. "Our dear mage has realized he has an attachment to the dragon, oui?"

"Why does that matter?" Mathew asked as he looked at the Frenchman.

"It is a very important step Mathew!" Francis said with a grin. "The first step in the Game of l'amour is to realize one's own feelings!"

"Oh yes whatever." Mathew said as he rolled his violet eyes. "So what will phase two be?"

"That, my dear Mathew, will come later." Francis smiled. "And we'll need a bit of help from Mistress."

…

When the two blonds reached the mage's wooden house, they were greeted by the cheerful flying bunny.

"Where were you two? I missed you so much Arthur!" The bunny said as she launched herself at the mage. "The stupid Dragonfly didn't do anything strange to you, did he?"

Arthur's felt his heart clench at the response.

"N-no…" Arthur answered. "Now…if you guys excuse me, I'll go take a bath at the lake. Would you be kind enough to get me some new clothes, Mint?"

"Yeah, no problem." Mint said as she saw the mage walk past her. She then turned her eyes at the unusually silent dragon. "What did you do to him Firefly?"

"I…don't know…" Alfred replied. "He won't tell me."

"WHAT?" The little bunny said in surprise. "So you ACTUALLY did something?"

"I think I did…I had two doses of pure Heart Rose Oil running in my system." The dragon said as he sighed. "I…I have no idea of what I've done to him…"

"Wait…Heart Rose Oil? Oh god…That means that you might have raped him?" Mint exclaimed in horror.

"You're not making me feel better, Fur ball." Alfred groaned staring at the small creature. "I have to do something…The last time was because of the oil, no doubt…But before that I…" The dragon stopped abruptly.

"You what?" Mint asked concerned.

"No, Nothing…" Alfred sighed as he remembered the night at the Dragon Realm. "It's nothing…I'll go clear my mind a little okay? Tell Master I'll come back later this evening."

"W-wait!" Mint called out too late as she saw how the dragon ran to the still open door and took off as his large wings materialized themselves on his back. The bunny creature took her human figure with a small "poof" and sighed as she saw the figure of the dragon disappear into the woods.

"Poor guy…" Mint said to herself as she leaned on the door frame. "You still don't get your own feelings, do you?"

'I don't plan to live in a world without him, again…' The voice of the dragon echoed in her head and the image of the wheat blond giving in to the mage's kiss appeared on her head.

…

Arthur slowly walked towards the lake behind his house and touched the cold water with one of his feet. With a quick spell, the mage warmed it up. His eyes reflected the light orange glow that appeared as the water heated up. Once he made sure he wouldn't freeze to death, the mage took off his tunic and neatly folded it. He then moved to unbutton his white shirt carefully. His emerald green eyes saw the sapphire necklace. The mage touched the jewel once before taking the accessory off and placing it on top of the folded white shirt.

Soon he was now submerging himself in the water, not thinking about anything. The mage closed his eyes and tried to feel the things around him.

'He's not here…' The mage thought in slight disappointment as he felt the lack of the dragon's presence.

"The water's still cold…" Arthur said absent mindedly but he knew it wasn't true as he had conjured the spell. The mage relaxed in the water and slowly chanted the same words he had used earlier to warm up the water.

'It feels like him…' Arthur thought to himself at one point and stopped the chanting.

"So…warm…" Arthur whispered as he relaxed even more into the warmth.

"Arthur!" Mint's voice could be heard from the distance.

The voice took him by surprise.

"Yes, Mint?" He called out. He instantly blushed as he realized that he had warmed up the water to match the dragon's body heat.

"Did the stupid lizard do something to you?" The bunny asked from behind a tree, not facing the bathing mage.

"Alfred…" The mage started as the images of the dragon flooded his mind again and made his heart race. "…didn't do anything…"

"I can feel you're lying, Arthur." Mint said with an extremely serious voice. "Do you feel something for Alfred?"

The last question took the mage off guard and made his face flush. He couldn't say anything.

"I see you do…" Mint said with amusement. A moment later, the small bunny glowed, surprising the mage.

"M-mint?" Arthur asked as he saw how the bunny's figure seemed to enlarge and become shadowy.

"So…I suppose you remember me completely now?" The former-Mints voice said. The green eyes widened in horror when he saw who the figure in front of him was. The skinny arms, the dark overall figure…

"Y-you…" Arthur gasped in horror. "You're the dark fairy…"

"I returned when I saw you were getting your memories back…" The fairy said with amusement. "I believe you remember our little contract, yes?"

'You shall not remember each other…' The fairy's voice from years ago echoed in his ears.

"I wasn't going to intervene if the stupid lizard was the only to remember…But you, my mage, are breaking a contract with a dark fairy…" The shadowy figure said as she approached the mage.

"Are you going to take my memories away again, then?" Arthur asked with a trembling voice.

"I don't know…Should I?" The fairy smiled as she cupped Arthur's face. "I'm not interested in your memories anymore my dear Arthur…I want something else…" The fairy smiled at the mage. "I believe you two should get a little more 'intimate' don't you think?"

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked in confusion. If the fairy didn't want to demand his side of the contract, what did she want?

"I'm tired of seeing the obvious frustration between you two…Living with you made me realize a lot of things, you see…" The fairy said as she caressed the mage's face. "The night you were possessed I saw you kissing the lizard boy passionately. It was quite a sight."

"You saw WHAT?" Arthur asked in horror as his face blushed and his heart throbbed.

"That's not the point, my dear…I saw your dear Alfred willingly giving himself to you…" The fairy said with a gentle smile. "I know you are scared of hurting again like you did then…But I'm sure he wouldn't mind even if he remembered…He seems to be always ready to sacrifice himself for you…"

"STOP!" Arthur demanded. "Don't say those things…It can't be true…Alfred wouldn't…"

"My dear Arthur, why do you deny your own feelings?" The fairy asked before grinning. "Don't worry I'll help you get out your deepest and darkest desires…If you won't go forward yourself, I might as well help you a little…"

"W-why would you do this? What about the contract?" The mage asked as he looked at the fairy's face.

"Because dark fairies like me can get more from human lust and desire than from mere human memories…" The fairy confessed which caused the mage tremble. "Now…Let's get started shall we? Don't worry…You'll enjoy it as much as he will."

…

UPDATE!

DUN DUN DUN! Mint was the dark fairy! Oh oh.

The next chapter will have some steamy content, again.

Is Mint associated with Francis in any way? Who knows…Maybe.

By the way guys, I'll be off to college tomorrow! So the updates will be significantly slower than before! I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Thank you so much for your support! Please review if you can! SEE YOU!

…

Alfred landed in front of the wooden house with a sigh.


	14. Passion

SAPPHIRE SCALES

CH 14

…

Alfred's chest hurt. It was a pain that dulled his whole being.

'Why won't he tell me?' The dragon though all the while as he closed his eyes while hovering on the vast sky. He had been out for a long while now. The sky was slowly turning orange and yellow as he flew back to his Master.

'What should I do?' Alfred thought in frustration as he thought of how the mage had rejected him before.

_Don't touch me. _

Those words pierced him. He had finally found his Master after all these years…Was it possible that the mage left him on purpose?

_We'll always be together!_

Arthur's voice when he was a child echoed in his head.

'Together…' Alfred repeated as he opened his blue eyes and looked at the setting sun.

"I wish we could keep that promise…" The dragon said absentmindedly.

...

"My dear Francis…When will I get my Arthur?" The cloaked woman said from her place in front of a sofa.

"You shall get it soon, My Mistress." Francis mused.

"You see my dear Francis…" The woman said slowly. "I need him soon…The day is about to come…If you don't hurry…I will have to get my own hands dirty…You won't want that, yes?"

"Of course not my Mistress. But I believe that those two should have the time to get their relationship going. They are so close, my Mistress." The Frenchman said as he bowed. "And I firmly believe getting Master Arthur through the dragon is a much practical way…You can have both the dragon and the mage under your control…"

"Is that so?" The Mistress asked as she curled her hair. "I will give you just a little more time Francis…If you fail me, I'll take the matters into my own hands. And I promise you, it won't end well for you…" With that the woman left the room with a smile, making chills run down the Frenchman's back.

…

"Master, I'm back." Alfred announced quietly as he entered the house through the front door.

The house was unusually quiet and it made the dragon feel uneasy.

'Is he in the rose garden?' He thought for a moment but then he felt a cold presence standing behind him.

"Who are you?" Alfred demanded as he got ready to fight if he needed to.

"Oh~Firefly. So violent…" The shadowy voice said.

"Furball?" Alfred asked surprised as he turned around and saw a cloaked dark figure was hovering behind him.

"Don't worry my dear lizard boy." The shadowy figure said as it extended its invisible arm to touch the dragon's face. "I have finally discovered what was bothering our dear Arthur…"

"Where is Master?" Alfred demanded with a low snarl.

"Before you decide to burn me down into nothingness…" Mint said with amusement. "Let me ask you something…What do you feel for our dear mage?"

The dragon stood silent, surprised by the question thrown at him.

"If what you told me was true the other day…" Mint said with a small smile. "I believe you will like what you will see when you go meet Arthur upstairs. Aren't you curious about what Arthur thinks about you?"

"What have you done to him?" Alfred asked again as he glared at the figure with more intensity. The sky blue eyes darkened with anger.

"I'm a dark fairy, you see." Mint said as she circled Alfred with her shadowy body. "I just helped Arthur release his darkest desires…Now with that said, why don't you go look at him?"

"A-Alfred?" A voice took the dragon off guard and made him to look away from the fairy.

The mage was standing on the stairs with a large blush on his face. His blond hair was messier than usual and his emerald green eyes were dark. The mage had an unbuttoned shirt exposing his milky white skin, which slightly rose and fell as he softly panted.

"Master?" Alfred asked as he gulped. The dragon could feel his heart beating faster.

"Enjoy yourselves." Mint said with a smile before fading into the air.

"Alfred…It's really you…" Arthur said with a smile on his face as he clumsily walked towards the blushing dragon. "Hah…Alfred…I've b-been waiting for you…"

"Master, what's wrong with you?" Alfred asked as he took a step backward. "What did the fairy do to you?"

"Alfred…" Arthur panted. "Don't walk away…."

Alfred soon found himself unable to move, he felt a magical collar around his neck not allowing him to move away anymore.

"Master…You are not in your right mind…" Alfred urged but was silenced as he felt a soft, warm hand touching his chest. The dragon couldn't help but let out a surprised gasp.

"Off…" Arthur panted, which caused the dragon's shirt to rip exposing the well-built torso. "Alfred…I…" The mage leaned to whisper in the dragon's ear. "…want you too…"

Sky blue eyes widened in horror.

'No.' Alfred thought to himself as he tried to free himself from the magical chain. 'No. No. No. This is not right. There's no way…'

"You told me you wanted me….that day…." Arthur said as he moved his head to get closer to the dragon's sensible neck. "You can have me now…." The mage said before nuzzling into the crook of the dragon's neck.

Alfred gasped and held back a moan.

"N-no…M-Maaster….." Alfred struggled as heat started to spread in his body. 'If he does this…I'll…I'll…' The dragon thought with horror. 'I can't let him…'

"Alfred…" Arthur said as he looked up with his darkened emerald eyes and faced the dragon directly. "Kiss me."

Alfred's mind went blank. The next thing he knew the mage's soft lips were on his. Suddenly, the heat became unbearable and it slowly drove him crazy. His mind started fogging and his chest hurting.

'This is wrong…' The dragon thought as he tried to hold on the little bit of restraint he had left. When the mage slowly licked the dragon's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, Alfred couldn't control himself anymore. It was too much and he wanted this. He hated himself for this but he wanted it…badly.

This time the dragon opened his mouth and let the mage's tongue enter his mouth. The dragon moaned as he let himself be dominated by Arthur. Green eyes slowly opened and stared into the sky blue ones before parting. Alfred felt the magical restrains disappearing as now they were not necessary anymore.

"A-Alfred...I…" Arthur panted softly as he buried his face into the dragon's warm chest. "I want…"

Alfred didn't let him finish as he lifted the mage's pale face and crashed his lips against the other's softer ones.

"Hnngg…" Arthur moaned into the kiss. His whole body suddenly felt complete. His trembling hand went slowly up and down the dragon's chest, tracing every muscle and strong curve. "A-Alfred…"

Alfred only groaned in respond and captured the mage's lips again. His Master's taste was addicting. The dragon found himself wanting more and more. The wheat blond slowly pushed the mage into the floor and proceeded kissing other parts of the pale body.

'_He's mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.' _The dragon thought as he kissed, licked, claimed and worshiped every inch of skin that was exposed to him. _'Master is mine…' _Soon enough Alfred ripped away his master's shirt, wanting to have full access to the milky chest.

"A-Alfred…What…nhgg!" The mage moaned as he felt the dragon's teeth gently biting one of his nipples. "Ahhh…Ahh….A-Alfre...Ahhh!" The pleasure running through his body was strange and unknown but he didn't want the beautiful man above him to stop. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. "A-Alfred…ahh….don't…stop…."

The mage's moans and whimpers were driving the dragon crazy. Alfred complied to his Master's demands and proceeded to stimulate the now hard nubs more intensively.

"Hnnng….Ahh…hah…" Arthur gasped as he arched his back, looking for more friction. "Alfred…" The mage called as he saw the faint trail of sapphire scales underneath the dragon's skin which were now visible under the light that shed from the window. The mage pushed the dragon away from his chest, surprising the latter.

"Master…?" Alfred asked with a low voice, his eyes dark blue with pure lust.

"Your turn..." Arthur panted as he swiftly moved to kiss the dragon's neck and following the trail of faint scales which led him to the dragon's collar bone. All the while, the dragon's body shivered and let out low groans and moans.

"Hng…M-master…" Alfred moaned as he slowly caressed the mage's lower back. "I…want…you…I want you to feel good…" The dragon whispered in the haze as his large hands headed lower stopping at the mage's hips. "May I….?"

Arthur shuddered at the dragon's words. They had a strange effect on him. The mage slowly nodded as he buried his face into the dragon's chest. He couldn't bring himself to face the dragon for some reason.

…

Mint smirked as she saw the two males on top of each other. She couldn't wait to see how passionate these two could get.

"May I…?" Alfred's lust filled words thrilled her as she knew that what she wanted would come at last.

"Oh hon hon. So you were the one making these two behave this way, how interesting."

The unprecedented voice of a man made the dark fairy look behind her just to see a blond man dressed in silk smiling at her.

"Who are you?" The fairy demanded.

"Why, my name is Francis, dear dark fairy." Francis said with a bow and a wink. "And I have to saw I am quite impressed with your power…Do you mind telling me what you did to my cher Arthur, hmm?"

"Why do you want to know?" Mint demanded.

"Oh, I want to know because while you may have helped me greatly with your ways, I cannot allow you accomplish what you wish to get from this…" Francis smiled as he caught the fairy's ghostly arm. "I need both of them to be whole…I cannot allow you to take their content hearts away…"

"How can you touch me?" Mint asked surprised. "How do you know this?"

"Shh…" Francis said with a smirk as his blue eyes started to glow. "Don't worry dear fairy, you don't have to worry about anything…Just disappear from the phase of the Earth…"

….

Alfred slowly pulled down the mage's pants as he kissed Arthur's messy sandy blond hair.

"Master…" Alfred whispered as he inhaled the mage's scent and felt himself getting high from it. '_Mine…_' The back of the dragon's mind echoed as he hungered to explore his Master's body even further. '_Mine…_'

"Alfred…Hurry…Hnng…" Arthur panted as he suddenly craved for more. Alfred was so close.

"Master…" Alfred muttered as he kissed the mage's neck and sucked on his neck, leaving a red mark. '_Mine…Mine…Mine…'_

Arthur gasped when he felt that his pants were completely off, leaving him in his underwear. He shuddered as his current situation made him incredibly aroused but at the same time extremely embarassed.

Meanwhile, the sapphire necklace that was in the mage's room upstairs started to glow madly.

"Master…" Alfred panted as he kissed his way down to the mage's groin and stopped to kiss the mage's inner thigh.

"Hnng…" Arthur squirmed as his half lidded emerald eyes saw the dragon in anticipation. "Closer…"

What came next was like dream for both of them. Alfred was not thinking at all, letting the more wild side of him take over and do instinct told him made his Master feel good. Arthur moaned and gasped as he felt pleasure and lust that he never thought existed.

"Ahhh…haaah…" Arthur gasped as he arched his body close to the tan well-built chest of the other, looking for more friction and warmth. Alfred panted heavily as he made more marks on the mage's neck. His lust filled eyes caught sight of the almost fading wound on the mage's shoulder and kissed it immediately.

"You're mine, Master…" Alfred said with a husky voice as he cupped the squirming and blushing face of the mage.

"Hnng…Ah…" Arthur whimpered as he felt the dragon's handsome face get closer and closer to him. Before he could say anything, the dragon kissed him more passionately and deeper than before. The mage could only describe this feeling as the one of being completely taken over with passion and affection. When he felt like his lungs were burning, he reluctantly pushed Alfred away.

"I love you." Alfred whispered as their lips parted which made the mage freeze in place. Wide emerald green eyes stared into the lust-filled sapphire ones. Arthur could see the passion behind the dragon's words as those beautiful and piercing blue eyes not only showed lust but also longing.

"I love you." Alfred whispered again this time kissing the mage's temple. "I love you, Master."

Arthur was still dumbfounded. His body certainly longed and lusted for Alfred but was that love? Could it be considered as love, this carnal desire of his? Mint had done something to him to get this side of him out. He knew from the beginning that Alfred had been lusting for him for a long time and Mint had made him he had the same desire himself…

Why did the dragon confess? Why now?

He was certain he had figured everything out.

"Master?" Alfred asked worried as he saw that the mage was not responding.

Arthur found himself unable to talk and felt cold tears run down his flushed cheeks instead.

…

"Magnifique…" Francis smirked as he licked his bloodied hand.

"That was extremely disgusting Francis." Mathew spat as he stared at the few remains of the fairy. "What was the point of that? You could have just used her as your spawn or something, aren't I right?"

"My dear Mathew," Francis said with amusement as he cupped the dragon's face. "when will you learn that patience is key, hmm?"

….

UPDATE!

FINALLY ALFRED CONFESSED! BUT ARTHUR HESITATES! OH NOOO!

And hint, hint, Francis is planning something….

I'm so sorry for the long wait! Gaaah! This was extremely hard to write especially because of the whole college adjusting I had (have) to do. OTL….

Thank you so much for following this story guys!


	15. Trust

Sapphire Scales

CH 15

…

"Master?" Alfred asked again panicked as he saw the tears rolling out the mage's beautiful green eyes. "I-I'm so sorry…I will leave if you wa…" The dragon said as he slowly moved away.

"NO!" Arthur shouted as he hurriedly held Alfred. "D-Don't leave…It's just…that I…"

The teary emerald green eyes looked into the wide and confused sky blue ones. Hints of the lust and passion were still wandering and it was clear the dragon was holding back. The mage buried his face on the dragon's neck which caused the larger man to shiver.

"Master?" Alfred called out, not knowing what to do.

"The truth is I…" Arthur slowly said with a shaky voice. 'I'm so confused…'

Before the mage could say anything, a blinding blue light separated them both. Alfred was pulled away from the mage through sapphire colored chains. Arthur's green eyes widened in horror when he saw the blue chains tightening around the dragon's body. The mage also noted that they were not in his house anymore, but in a limbo-like place. He couldn't see anything but light and cloud-like objects floating around.

"Aaarghhh…" Alfred struggled against the chains. "M-Master…Wha…" The dragon was not allowed to finish his sentence as a metallic mask with the shape of dragon face was placed on his face. "Mmmph!" Now only muffled sounds could be heard.

"STOP! STOP!" Arthur shouted out in confusion.

_The dragon has dishonored the purity of the contract. _

A sexless voice said inside Arthur's mind.

_A slave shall never touch the body of its Master. _

"Slave? Alfred is not a slave!" Arthur shouted.

_The dragon shall now undergo great torture and pain as punishment. _

"No! Stop this!" Arthur shouted out in horror. "Alfred!" The mage shouted as he tried to run to the dragon, just to be stopped by a similar chain that had magically adjusted itself to his ankle. "Who is doing this? What are going to do to him?"

_The dragon has wronged. The dragon has wronged. It shall be punished. It shall be punished. _

_Flap. _

Alfred's large sapphire wings spread out from his back, taking the mage by surprise. The large wings flapped a couple of times, perhaps in an attempt to try to break away from the chains. However, the wings were quickly restrained as well by the blue chains.

"Alfred!" Arthur called out as he tried to break the chain around his ankle with magic. "Bloody hell…What is going on? Alfred!" Emerald green eyes widened in horror when he saw what seemed to be a huge silver axe with sapphire ornaments materializing behind the struggling dragon. The weapon slowly moved towards the base of the dragon's wings.

"NO!" Arthur screamed as he saw the axe swing back.

…

"Hmmm…This is…tres bizarre…" Francis muttered to himself, which caused Mathew look at him.

"What is bothering you this time? Is the fairy giving you stomach problems?" Mathew mocked before earning a more confused gaze from the Frenchman.

"Non…Non…" Francis said shaking his head from side to side. "I do not feel their presence anymore, mon cher. See?" The Frenchman made a cloud appear in front of them which showed the empty house. "Your frère and notre cher Arthur were here a couple of seconds ago, and now…they're gone."

"Maybe that idiotic mage teleported them somewhere else, you know that's a plausible explanation." Mathew said rolling his eyes. "He is a powerful magician after all."

"Oh?" Francis said as he gave the dragon a large grin. "I don't feel anger in your voice. Have you come to accept your brother's love for Arthur, hm?"

Mathew's violet eyes gave the Frenchman a chilling glare.

"Don't say such a stupid thing. He's still confused; he doesn't know what is good for him." The dragon said. "But you are right, despite his confusion; he seems to care a lot about that stupid magician."

"Hon hon hon." Francis said as he grinned. "I'm glad to see you are able to see that much, mon cher…Are you feeling your brother's confusion?" Violet eyes widened at the question. "Perhaps you are recovering some of the feelings you used to have?" The Frenchman got closer and closer to the surprised young dragon.

"Don't say ridiculous things Francis." Mathew said as he pushed the Frenchman away. "You know Mistress has my heart. I don't have the capability or time to care about so called feelings." The dragon spat as he turned around and extended his vast violet wings to leave.

"Hmm…But aren't you curious? Don't you miss _feeling_ again, cher Mathew?" Francis asked as he caught an undecipherable stare from the dragon.

"I'm going back to Mistress." Mathew said without facing the Frenchman. "Be sure to find my brother soon. She won't like it if she knows that you have lost sight of them."

As Francis saw the young dragon leave he sighed deeply.

'You are such an interesting being, Mathew. So very interesting…'

…

"ALFRED!" Arthur screamed with all his force. "NO!"

The shining axe hit the base of the dragon's extended wing which made large amounts of red blood splatter across the blinding white floor. Alfred's body tensed in pain and more muffled screams came from the mask.

"STOP! STOP!" Arthur screamed as tears gathered in his eyes when he saw that the axe was about to swing back again. "PLEASE STOP!"

_An impure slave shall not fly again. _

"BLOODY STOP!" Arthur screamed again. "ALFRED!"

The mage's heart was beating fast. It pained him to see Alfred undergoing so much pain. He didn't want that. He didn't want Alfred to suffer. He wanted Alfred to be happy, like he always was. Just what type of contract was this? He didn't want a contract if this is what happened.

_The contract was broken by the impure slave. The impure slave shall make up for the damage made with blood. Blood shall be the payment. _

"Blood?" Arthur repeated. "You only need blood right? FINE!"

Arthur closed his eyes and started chanting. Green eyes turned red as he kept chanting. The mage's body started shining and red liquid started gathering in front of him into a large ball.

"You want blood?" Arthur asked bitterly. "Here, you can have it, this is my blood. Let Alfred go!"

_We cannot. This is against the rules. _

"FUCK the rules!" Arthur shouted with rage. "Let Alfred GO!"

_We are going that far for a servant? He is nothing but an insignificant lizard. A mere tool for your desires. _

"That's not true. Alfred is not insignificant. He's not just a tool." Arthur said as he looked at the masked dragon. "He is…"

Light engulfed the whole place again, covering both the mage and the dragon.

_We shall take another kind of payment then, powerful mage. One that will save your dragon from death but will inflict deep pain and despair on both of you. _

…_._

When Arthur opened his eyes, he noticed he was on the floor of his living room. He felt very dizzy and nauseous but those feelings left him when he saw a trail of blood.

"ALFRED!" Arthur called out alarmed. The mage followed the trail of blood to find the young dragon panting against the wall. The whole floor was tainted in the dragon's blood.

"M-Master…" Alfred whispered back. "I…I'm sorry for the mess."

"You dolt! Don't worry about the mess! How are you feeling?" Arthur asked as he approached the panting dragon. "Let me see your wounds…"

"No…" Alfred said as he pulled back, just to hiss in pain. "D-Don't get near me…." The dragon panted once again.

The mage at first was extremely confused by the dragon's actions until his green eyes met dark crimson red ones.

'He's hungry.' Arthur realized. 'Well, of course! He lost a lot of blood!'

"Alfred! Show me your wounds we have to mend it before it gets worse!" Arthur said as he pulled Alfred off the wall, totally ignoring his realization, he had to help him out first. His green eyes widened in horror as he saw that there was a large gash on the dragon's back. The wall he had been leaning on was completely tainted.

"M-Master…L-let go…" Alfred pleaded, greatly alarmed. "P-Please…D-Don't come n-near me…"

"Alfred. Show me you wings." Arthur whispered, ignoring the dragon.

"N-No." Alfred panted. "M-master...L-let go...I'll..."

"Alfred. Show me."

"N-No…" Alfred pleaded as he tried to pull back. "M-Master…You have to l-leave…"

"Alfred, I _command_ you to show me your wings." Arthur knew that Alfred wouldn't be able to disobey.

The dragon's breath hitched as the words of his master echoed inside his mind. Cracking noises and more blood was splattered everywhere as the once large and majestic dragon appeared. Alfred shuddered in pain as his blue wings appeared. One of the two extended to its full capacity, breaking several pieces of furniture but the other fell limp on the dragon's side. The base of the wings was severed and several scales were missing.

"Please Master! Let go or else I'll attack you…" Alfred pleaded as he weakly grabbed on the mage's arms and stared into the emerald orbs with his crimson ones. 'I'll lose control…Just like that time…And then…He'll leave me…Or worse, I'll kill him."

Arthur was taken by surprise by the look in the dragon's crimson eyes. Those blood eyes meant the dragon was hungry, craving for blood but something was different. The mage knew that Alfred must be craving insanely for some source of blood but the dragon had not attacked him like last time. No, the dragon was there pleading him to go.

"Alfred…" Arthur called out as he carefully touched the scale-less base of the wing, making the dragon's body instantly tense.

"Master…Don't touch me…Please…" Alfred whispered. "Don't…" _'Leave…Please leave me….before I lose control…'_

"Alfred…I'll be fine." Arthur said as he pulled the shaking dragon into a hug. "Let me cure that wound for you. You have lost too much blood."

"Master…What…" Alfred couldn't finish as he felt his throat tighten. He could feel it. The thirst. The hunger. The craving. He could hear the pulse of the mage's heart. He could smell his Master's sweet blood. "M-Master…L-let go…I don't want to…I'm losing…"

"Alfred…You said you loved didn't you?" Arthur interrupted the dragon, taking the later by surprise. "Well, if you love me, I know you won't kill me." The mage pulled back a little and smiled at the surprised dragon. "I trust you Alfred."

…..

I'M ALIVE!

UPDATE!

Wow…So long…..jajajaja

Hope everyone's fine! :D Happy (super early) Holidays!

I should be able to update soon during the winter vacations! Thank you for reading!


	16. Francis

SAPPHIRE SCALES

CH 16

…

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Alfred's ears drummed with the beats of his heart which were catching speed every passing second. His horrified crimson eyes stared into the calm and resolute emerald ones, pleading once more for the mage to leave.

"I trust you…" Arthur said with a smile as he leaned in and hugged the shaking Alfred, exposing his milky white skin of his neck and shoulder. "Do it…Alfred."

The dragon made last attempt and tried to pull his head back. He had to stay away from the mage. He didn't want to do this.

The mage, on the other hand, saw the despaired attempt of the weak dragon to get away from him. He smiled sadly before kissing the dragon's neck in an attempt to calm him down, making Alfred's breath hitch and shudder in his weak condition.

"Master…." Alfred gasped as tears formed in the corner of his crimson eyes. _I don't want to kill you. Don't make me kill you. _"Please…Please don't make me…" The dragon whispered.

The mage leaned slightly back at his call, just enough to meet the tearful crimson eyes. Arthur's chest tightened as he could feel the fear and insecurity the dragon felt at the moment.

"Alfred, I command you to bite me…" Arthur whispered patiently with a smile. "Feed yourself."

Alfred's crimson eyes widened in horror as his Master's eyes command echoed inside his head. He heard something within him snap and now his instincts kicked in harder than ever. His whole being began pulsating and slowly everything around him turned bright red.

…

Arthur's breath hitched when he felt the sharp fangs pierce his delicate skin. Alfred was digging his nails painfully into his back as he held the mage.

"A-Alfred…" The mage gasped as he felt numbness spread on his whole being. Alfred was draining him…fast. "Ah…ngh!"

Despite the pain and fear he saw in the dragon's eyes and his own fear seconds before, something deep inside the mage knew Alfred wouldn't kill him. Something told him that despite everything, Alfred would be able to control himself enough to spare his life.

Emerald eyes saw as Alfred's lost scales began to reappear on the broken wing. The dragon's long tail was now swaying slowly side to side and the good wing was half extended, flapping every once in a while.

"Aghh!" Arthur groaned as Alfred dag his claws deeper. The mage then realized it was getting hard to breathe. It was at the verge of death or unconsciousness, he didn't know which one, that he realized Alfred, despite being a starved dragon, had not ripped his body yet to pieces and kept drinking from the bite mark he made. He also noted that the dragon's hands shook violently, clearly in an effort from letting his claws go deeper into the mage.

Some minutes later as the mage's other senses began to fail, he felt the dragon shake violently as he stopped biting the mage. Just before falling to darkness, half-lidded emerald eyes meet sapphire colored ones.

…

"What is the meaning of this?" The cloaked figure demanded as she saw the bloodied Arthur closing his eyes. "FRANCIS!"

"Yes, Mistress?" Francis asked as he appeared behind the woman.

"What is the meaning of this? I thought we had an agreement. You could have your way of doing things as long I got my dear Arthur…whole!" The woman spat with a venomous voice.

"Je suis desole…My Mistress." Francis said as he looked down. "I certainly did not expect this…"

"I have waited enough…" The woman muttered. "I don't need you anymore…"

"Attendez! Mistress." Francis pleaded with his blue eyes full of fear. "I have one more plan!"

"It will be no use if Arthur is dead…" The Woman spat. "If he is still lives, I cannot allow you to put him in more danger like this any longer…Now disappear!" The witch roared as she threw a green ball of energy towards the Frenchman.

Francis groaned in pain as he was forced out of the Mistress's presence by a black midst.

…

Mathew was looking at the bright moon until he heard heavy panting behind him. His violet eyes widened in surprised as he found a slowly disappearing Francis slowly crawling towards him.

"Francis?" Mathew asked, trying hard not to show surprise or concern. "What happened?"

"Mistress doesn't need me anymore. Mon cher." The Frenchman said with an ironic smile. "I just wanted to tell you something before my beautiful self disappears completely."

"I have the feeling…That Mistress will do something to your brother soon….It is up to you if you want to prevent that something from happening." Francis said as he groaned in pain.

"You realize you are not making any sense, right?" Mathew said. "As far as you know, your plan failed and both Alfred and the mage disappeared, correct?"

"That's right. Your frère and our cher Arthur disappeared but they came back." Francis said. "And your brother was quite injured. One of his wings was extremely deformed." Francis smirked as he saw a small hint of worry behind the cold violet eyes. "Interestingly enough, your brother, who should have been starved, didn't attack the mage and instead pleaded him to get away."

"That's impossible." Mathew spat. "A starving dragon can't talk. Much less plead his prey to run away."

"It is quite possible." Francis smiled. "You brother did it. He has done something that is considered to be impossible for dragons."

Mathew's eyes widened for the hundredth time.

"That's how much your brother loves Arthur." Francis concluded. "He now can control his urges."

"What does this have to do with Mistress not needing you?" Mathew asked.

"Well, Arthur ordered Alfred to feed on him." Francis said after letting another groan. "The love is mutual...So my goal was accomplished…But I fear I won't be able to work on the finale. Mistress has decided to take that part herself…"

"Francis!" Mathew called out as he saw that now half of the Frenchman's body was gone.

"Oh my…I am disappearing at quite a fast rate now…" Francis said as he looked at his missing half.

"Well Mathew, I have something to tell you… One final thing…" Francis whispered as he motioned the dragon to get closer to him. "I believe you can do the right thing. Mistress has taken something very important away from you. Something extremely beautiful… Something as beautiful as the love between your brother and the mage…"

"What are you talking about?" Mathew asked in confusion.

"There's something you don't remember Mathew, I honestly wish you find what that is mon cher." Francis said. The Frenchman then proceeded to kiss the dragon's forehead which took the dragon by surprise. "I lament we couldn't get to know each other better mon cher… I really regret so…"

"MATHEW!" Mistress voice echoed in the cave.

However for some reason, Mathew found himself unable to move. His violet eyes still looking at the dying Frenchman. His chest, which had felt so very empty and cold, warmed up for a second.

"Go mon cher, Mistress calls you." The Frenchman said with a smile and waved the dragon away.

Mathew snapped out of his strange condition and walked away, not facing the Frenchman.

"Good bye Mathew." Francis said sadly as he disappeared. "Remember what I told you mon cher."

"Good bye Francis." Mathew said as he saw the last part of Francis disappear completely into the night in the form of light blue sand.

Before entering his Mistress' chamber, the young dragon felt a dull, unknown pain in his chest for the rest of the night. For reasons he didn't know why.

…

"So Mathew, I have finally decided to take the matter back into my own hands." The Mistress said as she looked at Mathew with a smile. A smile that for some reason seemed crueler than usual.

"But I believe I need some more time…. And I will need you to do something of extreme importance for me my dear." The Mistress said as she caressed the dragon's face. "I need you to go to the dragon's realm and duel your brother…Then…"

The Mistress leaned forward to give the listening dragon an empty vile.

"I need you to fill this with his blood."

…

UPDATE!

HIIII PEOPLE! I'm sorry for the super late update. I am ashamed…Truly ashamed….

You guys are SO good to me and I really want to thank you guys! For everything!

I had (still have) a writer's block and this chapter just sprung from a moment of inspiration. I don't know when I will get inspiration again, so the release of later chapters might be slower…

I'm truly sorry for that.

Anyway, thank you SO much for your support and please review if you can! Thank you Thank you Thank you!

Oh, and Happy Valentine's day! ;)


	17. Sanctuary

SAPPHIRE SCALES

CH17

…

"_Look. That's Kirkland's son." The old baker said as he pointed at the walking teenaged mage. _

"_What about him?" The baker's wife asked as he got closer to her husband. _

"_The rumors say that he has great power in him. I heard that he killed five soldiers of the association on his own! They only found bones." The man said. "He is a living curse to our village, who knows what he will do next!" _

"_I would appreciate if you didn't talk about my son that way." A deep voice said, surprising the two bakers. _

"_Oh, Mr. Kirkland. Good morning, sir." The baker said nervously. "What would you like today?" _

"_I'm okay for today. I am just very disappointed you talk about my son in such a horrible way. Arthur is a great boy and I can assure you that those rumors are false." Mr. Kirkland said, intimidating the two village people. "My son has gone through things you two cannot imagine. I will not allow anyone to make him suffer any longer." _

'_Because I know my son will go through something even worse in the future…" The great dragon hunter thought to himself. _

…_._

_I trust you…Alfred. _

"Hah…Hah…" Alfred panted as the crimson haze that had dominated his mind slowly dissipated. The first thing that he noticed was the taste of his master's delicious blood on his mouth. Then he saw his bloodied claws and the large puddle of blood forming around the mage.

"M-Master…MASTER!" Alfred called out in horror as he instantly placed the side of his head on the unmoving mage's chest. 'Please…PLEASE…Don't die….I'm sorry_. I'M SO SORRY_!'

_Thump….Thump…_

Alfred let out a small sigh oh relief as he heard the faint yet steady sound of his master's heart.

'Thank God. I didn't kill you…Thank God…' The dragon thought as he buried his face on the mage's chest.

"It's okay, Master." Alfred whispered as slowly licked the mage's severed shoulder. The dragon's saliva glowed as it stopped the mage's intense bleeding. "Don't worry Master…I'll cure you soon."

The dragon tightly held the mage and ran off outside the house, once outside he extended his wings with ease and took off.

_Flap. Flap. _

The dragon's cured wings flapped powerfully, loudly. Alfred noticed that his wings were not only cured but also given more power. The sapphire eyes looked at the pale mage's face worriedly before looking at the horizon.

"Just wait…Master…"

…

Mathew sniffed the air before opening his piercing violet eyes.

"Interesting…" He mused on his own. "You are not very far away brother…"

The dragon looked at the empty vile mindlessly and sighed.

'_The Mistress has taken something very important from you…' _The dead Frenchman's voice echoed in his head.

….

The sun had set by the time Alfred had reached the Dragon Realm. The moon was full and bright above him, shedding light on everything below. It wasn't hard for him to find the small, old sanctuary.

His mother had told him that the sanctuary had been built when humans and dragons were still in good terms, long time ago. It was a place where talented humans and dragons were brought together in order to share knowledge on magic and other sorts. Alfred remembered how his mother used to sing songs about those times to his brother and him every day. She would tell them how their father had been a great dragon long, long time ago.

The dragon gently landed in front of the pond in front of the ruins of the ancient sanctuary. The place had a soothing effect on him for some reason. It was obvious that nobody, dragon or human, had set foot on these ruins for a long time. Humans wouldn't have survived the journey and dragons saw the sanctuary as a sign of shame in dragon history. Despite this, nobody dared to enter or completely destroy this sanctuary.

Alfred slowly walked inside the remains of the main palace and slightly wondered at the elaborate design found in the ruins. The white marble was covered in green vines and most of the glass paintings that decorated the room remained intact. The light of the moon that entered through the glass made colored the white marble on the floor.

"I see you have come, Alfred…" A ghastly voice whispered in the dragon's ear. "I have been waiting for you, young one…"

Instantly, the sapphire eyed dragon turned around just to find nobody.

"Please…Help me…" Alfred muttered. "My Master…"

"I know…" The voice whispered back. "This way…" A gentle breeze blew next to the dragon, making him see what seemed to be an altar made of marble at the center of the sanctuary.

As the dragon approached the center of the sanctuary, he noticed that the altar was in fact a large rectangular container. It resembled a large, ornate coffin and it was filled with pure water.

"Undress the human and submerge him, young dragon…" The voice whispered again through the wind. "Do not fear, he shall not drown…"

Alfred slowly nodded as the he slowly took off the blood stained clothes of the mage. The scent of his Master's blood filled the air but it didn't allure him as much as it did before. Sapphire eyes widened in horror as he saw the full extent of the damage.

"He shall be okay…" The wind whispered, assuring him.

After Alfred discarded most of the clothes of the mage, he carefully submerged the mage into the marble coffin. The mage's slender legs went in first, then the water slowly took in his torso, and finally the dragon let go of the mage's head. The dragon's heart tightened at the sight of his Master's face underwater…He seemed lifeless, dead.

At the same time, the skin of his Master seemed to glow under the light of the moon. The milky skin, despite its scars, glowed underwater. The sight greatly mesmerized the dragon; the image was enchanting and entrancing. His Master seemed so peaceful and beautiful.

"Now, young dragon…" The voice whispered again to him, waking him from his trance. "Cover the human's body with Dragon Rose petals…"

Alfred looked around and quickly found a Dragon Rose bush just outside the sanctuary. To his surprise, the bush seemed different. The unopened buds had an unusual golden glow. The wheat blond quickly snapped one of the rose buds and closed his hand tightly on the thorns of the rose. As usual, the rose slowly bloomed in front of his eyes. However, he noticed that the rose was taking a large intake of blood. He also noticed that the rose was larger than the average dragon rose.

'This won't be enough…' Alfred thought to himself, as he took another rose bud and gave up more of his blood. Like this, the dragon made all the golden buds bloom with his blood. When he made the last flower bloom, he felt extremely weak and his eyes showed a slight crimson glow. With all the energy he could muster he took at the roses and carried them to the center of the sanctuary. A trail of blood, which came from the large gash on his palm, followed the steps of the dragon to altar.

Once there, he took each rose and dropped the sapphire colored petals into the water, one by one. Each falling petal was accompanied by a drop of the dragon's blood. Despite the blood, the water remained as crystal clear as it was first found, which amazed the weakening dragon.

As he dropped the last petal into the sacred water, Alfred felt his energy leave his body. His knees gave in under him, causing him to kneel in front of his sleeping master.

"Well done, young one." The wind whispered.

"Please…_Please_…just save my Master…" Alfred muttered as he fell unconscious on the spot.

"Don't worry…" The wind responded to the unconscious dragon. "You have done enough, my Son." With that a large, translucent figure of a great dragon appeared, and disappeared as fast as it had come.

…

Mathew walked through the forest until he found the sanctuary. The scent of his brother's fallen blood was present.

"You make it too easy for me brother…" Mathew smirked as he ran towards the sanctuary.

…...

TO BE CONTINUED!

WOW. This update was long due! I'm sorry for making all of you wait for so long! I dunno, I suddenly had an urge to write and well… jajaja yeah.

Anyway, thank you so much for your support, reviews,and favs! They make me truly happy. It's been almost a year since I started writing this fic and I'm amazed by how positively you guys reacted to it! It truly truly makes me feel loved!

Also, thank you those of you guys who made fanpics of my story! I LOVE THEM! ALL OF THEM! I will list them here, so everyone can see them too! Once, again, thank youuu!

Take off the spaces! :D

Chigi Master: /chimerathechimera. deviantart art/Sapphire- Scales- 244095642

MexMyselfxI: i766. photob ucket albums /x x308 /m13 203w /Unti tledd .png

Mine: 12star. / # / d46d0tz

(NEW: THANK YOU SO MUCH!)

Aoshirousagi-chan: kazesagi. deviantart art/APH-Sapphire-Scales-311381335

"


End file.
